Lost and Found
by HpFanficFan
Summary: COMPLETE Harry’s relatives abandon him at the playground at age six, miles away from their home. Who should find him but the one and only, Severus Snape. Sevitus/Severius.
1. Chapter 1: Lost

**LOST AND FOUND**

**Disclaimer:** I, Hpfanficfan, give my word that all characters within this fiction belongs to JKR, Warner Bros and/or Bloomsbury. All terms and words pertaining and with any relation to the Harry Potter universe do not belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary compensation has been received for the making of this fiction. Blah blah, legal mumbo jumbo blah blah.

**Summary:** Harry's relatives abandon him on the playground at age six. Who should find him but the one and only, Severus Snape. Severitus.

**A/N:** This story just came about when I was sitting in bed one night desperate to write a story. But those plot bunnies are hard to snare. So I just decided to open up my computer and have at it. I just simply wrote whatever came to my head. Starting with one sentence about Harry running down an alleyway b/c he ran away. Then I changed it to him being lost. Then I thought about him being abandoned…and from there sprout. 'Lost and Found'.

**Revised: June 24.**

**LOST AND FOUND**

**By hpfanficfan**

**PART I: LOST**

Harry raced down the street, his worn out sneakers splashing in puddles that litter the empty alley. Aunt Petunia would be furious with him for getting so wet and dirty. Uncle Vernon would murder him for being outside without permission. Any other time, he would have done anything to avoid her screeching and his angry bellows. But now he would have given anything to see her, or Dudley, or even Uncle Vernon.

Harry was lost.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had taken him and Dudley to the park. A real park! Harry had rarely been allowed to go to the park with Dudley and was very excited. They even let him have a go on the slide! If fact, they let him play all by himself on the jungle-gym, like they let Dudley. Harry liked being outside, in public, where there were lots of people. As long as Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon did not leave him alone, Harry was fine. Being outside meant that Uncle Vernon could not hit him, and Aunt Petunia could not scream at him without attracting attention. Even Dudley was told to behave outside, when there were strangers or neighbours around.

Harry had been having fun, but then Dudley had to go to the loo, and Uncle Vernon had to take him. Harry paid them no mind, he had all but forgotten about his relatives. It was not like Harry not to pay attention, but he had not had so much fun in such a long time. And so when Aunt Petunia decided to go and get some hot dogs from the food stand, Harry did not notice.

She never came back, none of them came back.

Harry played on the jungle-gym--trying out the swings even though he never got them to swing anywhere, dangling from the monkey-bars as he was too small to make it to the other side and crawling up the slide from the bottom up like all the other children. Long minutes passed and Harry forgot to worry about Aunt Petunia's shrieks, Uncle Vernon's bellows and Dudley's bullying. Then it was as if a light went off in his head, a sudden realization that his family was nowhere to be seen.

Aunt Petunia was not sitting on the bench where he'd last seen her. Uncle Vernon was not standing forbiddingly nearby looming over him, eyeing him with suspicious and threatening looks. Even Dudley had not been there to push him off the swing or kick over his pile of sand in the sandbox. Where were they? Immediately, Harry's heart speed up. No, he could not be lost, he hadn't gone anywhere.f

Harry started to look around frantically, calling out their names. But no answer came. He ran from one side of the playground to the other, searching high and low, but there was no hair or shadow of his relatives. Harry ran to the little boy's room, and searched every stall, but there was no one in the loo. Harry hurried back to the playground. Maybe they were just playing with him, thought Harry, a game of hide and seek?

But Dudley never played with him.

Dusk began to settle over the city and only a couple of kids were left, Harry shied away from them. Soon, all but Harry remained on the now empty playground. Tears started forming around Harry's eyes as he searched and searched, but to no avail.

Where were they? Where were Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley?

Half an hour since he noticed their disappearance, Harry wandered off the clearing where the playground had been, and found himself in the quiet streets surrounding the park. He tried to remember which way home was, but as the boy ran up street after street, he just got more and more confused. Now, even the park was nowhere in sight.

He was in so much trouble!

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes, he was cold and wet and more scared than he'd ever been in his life. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would find him, and he was going to get punished so bad for this. They would probably called the police, and make them comelooking for him. His aunt and uncle hated attention and wasting time on a freak like him. All the neighbours would think awful things, and it was all his fault.

He was so going to get it. After this little stunt, he would be in the cupboard for weeks! Harry sniffed and choked as the tears kept coming. As much as he hated being locked in his cupboard, not allowed supper and getting smacked and his ears pulled, right now Harry wanted nothing more than to go home. Anything, anything would be better than being lost in this scary place, cold and wet. But what if they never found him? What if he ended up in an orphanage where all the bad boys went? What if this was the last straw and his aunt and uncle had had enough from a freak like him? What if...multiple scenarios ran through Harry's head…what if the policeman sent him to jail for being a bad boy for getting lost? But it was only an accident, he didn't mean to get lost, he was only playing.

What Harry didn't know was that this was no accident, and that his family wanted him lost. They had no intention of calling the police or even looking for him. They never wanted him to be found, ever.

Harry was exhausted, it was pitch dark and he was sure he'd been running for hours. Any second now the sun would be up. Uncle Vernon would want his coffee, and Dudley would be screaming for his bacon…and he would not be there to make them, nor would he be there to wash the dishes afterwards.

He didn't know, it but Harry had wandered all the way to centre of town. Feeling absolutely drained from his misadventure, Harry curled up in an hidden alley, hid behind some boxes near an empty dumpster and cried himself to sleep.

Tbc…

**A/N:** Is this story cliché? Yes, with a capital C. L. I. C. H. and E. But I do love Severiuts stories, even though most of them are based on the same old story lines. Anyway, it'll likely be no more than 3 chapters. I don't plan to go very far with this one. And oh, for those who read Occlumency, it's in the hands of my beta now and I'll post it soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Found

LOST AND FOUND

A/N: First of all, I glad a lot of you enjoyed the 1st chapter of Lost and Found. Secondly, thank you all for reviewing, feel free to do so more often and last but not least, here is Part II of Lost and Found.

"Writing is a socially acceptable form of schizophrenia." ~E.L. Doctorow

LOST AND FOUND by hpfanficfan

PART II: FOUND

Severus Snape glided down the busy sidewalks of east Guildford, trying to ignore the strange looks thrown his way. He was headed for Surrey's wizard district—Pothole Alley. Being a small wizarding town, Pothole Alley had only one public floo, which meant a backlog of travelers stretching a mile long. And the nearest legal Apparation point to the town was seven blocks away, and Severus was stuck walking through Muggle Guildford.

Severus, ever the early-bird, rose with the rising sun and set out immediately in order to avoid the hustle and bustle of midday. That enterprise, however, was quickly washed down the gutters as the wizard found himself surrounded by the morning rush-hour_. _To make things worse, Severus' long, dark cloak made him look rather conspicuous among the sea of Muggles.

Severus did not like the attention he was getting from the street dwellers. One could say that he was not a people person, even though his job called upon him to deal with quite a lot of people nearly every day. But then again, if Severus thought that hormone enveloped teenagers were people…or human, he would have quit his post as Potions professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As it were, the various bone-headed _creatures_ he had to deal with eight months out of twelve each year could hardly be considered human, not yet anyway.

Severus was a man, a wizard that enjoyed his privacy and loathed attention. Be as it may, he had decided against dawning Muggle attire, as he believed no such act was necessary. If people wanted to stare, then he would simply stare right back and that usually did the trick. Of course, Severus never counted on just _how many_ Muggles would be out and about this bleak, cloudy August morning. He would have to remember that next time he came down this way.

The Potions Master glared at a woman walking her dog and snorted as she quickened her steps. Sure his outfit was a mite unusual, but people should really mind their own business. Severus turned his head back the road and kept walking. A brisk wind picked up and blew down the street, bringing with it a light chill. It was late August; the temperature had just begun to fall but the rain was as steady as ever, drizzling half the Island. Not that it mattered, because Severus rarely stepped out of his home in the dungeons.

Severus found his hobby in Potions, and busied himself with periodicals and research. The only problem was that some of his experiments required Ministry controlled ingredients. Today, the Potions Master had a scheduled meeting with a small, private company that specialized in rare and less than innocuous ingredients of…questionable legality.

Because ,you see, getting a permit for Potions experimentation was not easy. The Ministry of Substance Control didn't just hand them out like Albus Dumbledore would lemon drops. And given Severus' scratchy history, the Ministry didn't even look at his application, let alone grant it. That was when Albus stepped in, and called in a few favours to force the Ministry's hand. But even with Albus' support, obtaining level five security ingredients were difficult, if not impossible.

Severus found that private companies were much easier to deal with than the Ministry, as many of them also had scratchy, or rather ambiguous records.

The tall wizard's long, quick strides carried him towards his destination like a long breeze, steady and smooth. He turned about a corner and entered an alley between two tall buildings, hidden from the streets and the prying eyes of Muggles.

That was when he spotted the boy.

The tiny figure, curled up on the cold concrete, looked to be no more than four or five years old. A large, baggy shirt draped across his entire frame. A shirt so large that all Severus was able to see was a tousle of jet black hair sticking out the top, and a pair of sneakers protruding from the bottom--sneakers that looked to be too small to be comfortable.

What could a child as young as that be doing there, all by himself at the crack of dawn? Severus thought with mild interest and some concern. He then sneered with disapproval. This is the exact reason why he would never have kids, even if he'd somehow manage to find a suitable partner (which in itself is unimaginable). In his opininon, children did only one thing, and that was get into trouble, trouble like this, like getting lost. This child's parents must be worrying their block off about the little cretin.

What to do, what to do? Well, Severus supposed he'd better do _something,_ couldn't just leave the thing here, could he?

"Boy," Severus called tonelessly and leaned down to shake the boy's shoulders, lightly least he scare the little runt. Having a career at Hogwarts meant he had to handle with children on a regular basis -- every unfortunate, living and breathing day of the school year, in fact. Plus, with the double duties of Potions professor _and _Slytherin head of house, Severus was used to dealing twice his share, just never ones this young or… miniscule. . But, not wanting to land himself with a hysterical five year old, though, Severus kept his tone as unintimidating as he could, and that was no easy task.

"Wake up, boy," Severus called again when the boy did not stir. He growled when the little lump fidgeted but did not wake. He was eager to get off this tangent and getting back on schedule. Today's business was important business. Hogwarts was to reopen for the fall semester in a week's time, and if he didn't get this business sorted before that, he'd never get it done. So, as soon as he dropped the kid off at the nearest police station, he'd be well on his way.

A ominous roll of thunder drummed overhead, as if to foreshadow a strange occurrence in the near future.

The Potions Master spoke once more, louder and firmer this time. "Boy!" Again, the boy hardly stirred. Feeling irritated and quickly losing his patience, Severus grabbed either side of the boy's bony shoulders and shook him roughly. "For the love of dragon scales, boy! Wake. Up!" He shouted.

oo0o0oo

Harry was snapped out of his sleep by a voice calling for him and hands shaking his shoulders. Still groggy and half asleep, Harry's first thoughts were that the voice belonged to Uncle Vernon, the voice sounded angry and that he was in trouble.

"Uncle Vernon? I…I'm sorry, I'm up, I'm up. Right away, sir. Didn't mean to oversleep," he apologized in a frenzy, hoping to subdue the angry, booming voice that was surely Uncle Vernon.

Harry cringed back against the wall, removing his spindly arms from underneath his baggy shirt and held them above his head. He hoped against hope that Uncle Vernon wouldn't drag him out by his hair like the last time he had overslept.

"Please sir, I'm sorry," Harry pleaded timidly, still not looking up. Oh, he was in so much trouble. One Uncle Vernon plus one empty coffee mug equaled a day in the cupboard and likely no supper. "I won't do it again, I promise. I'll get the coffee now, sir…and…and it won't take long to cook the eggs."

Severus frowned, wondering what on earth Harry was on about. "What are you blabbering about?" He said sharply, succeeding only in making Harry cry. "Stop, calm down. Tell me your name."

His name? Harry stopped in his tracks. Uncle Vernon knew his name, even though he rarely used it. It was then that Harry noticed that he was cold and that he was outside. What? What was going on? Where was he?

"Are you lost?" Severus asked, keeping his tone mild.

Harry lowered his hands a little in order to peek at Severus through his fringe. He couldn't figure out what was happening. He wasn't home, he wasn't in his cupboard and this man was definitely not Uncle Vernon. Harry began to shake with fright. "Wh…where am I? Who…who are you?"

It was then that Severus noticed something that made every inch of him freeze; there behind the messy locks of hair, on the boy's forehead, lay a long, thin scar in the perfect shape of a lightning bolt.

Harry Potter.

Out beyond the alley, the busy day continued, oblivious to the black robed figure, kneeling in front of a small boy, eyes frozen with surprise.

.

**Tbc…**

Short, I know. But I made it to 1500 words like I wanted. Next chapter will be double this size, at least...i hope.

Don't forget to review, it won't take long. The more the merrier. Did you like Severus? Tell me!


	3. Chapter 3: The Inconvenience

**LOST AND FOUND**

**By: hpfanficfan**

**Part III: The Inconvenience**

Harry was by no means missing, because to be 'missing', one has to be 'missed.' And since there was no one to miss Harry and no one to find him 'missing', Harry was not really...missing.

Harry was not missed by the neighbours, as the Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon told them that Harry had gone away and was now in the good care of a distant cousin in Norway; and good riddance too because nobody wanted to raise a problem child. Harry was not missed by the wizards, because as far as Dumbledore knew, he was safe and sound and happy at his home in Privet Drive. The wards were intact, no alarms went off and so there was no reason to believe that Harry was in any sort of danger.

So when Severus found the boy in a narrow alley in Greensdale, alone and lost, he was more than surprised.

oo0o0oo

"Potter?" said Severus in disbelief. He stared at Harry and for long moments was unable to process what was in front of his eyes.

Harry Potter is possibly the most famous wizard in magical Britain. Half a decade ago he had saved both Muggle and wizarding Britain from Dark Lord Voldemort. Harry; a helpless, one year old boy had vanquished the dark lord when the most powerful wizards in Britain could not. And in that moment, Harry Potter became a household name; he had become a legend and the epitome of hero. Harry is in nearly every book about the Second War and dark arts published after Voldemort's demise. And even though the average civilian knew very little about Harry, numerous articles and books had been written about him. There is not a soul in magical Britain that does not know his name and he is worshipped like royalty by ninety-five percent of that population. Harry is as famous as Voldemort was infamous and as good as Voldemort was evil. Harry even has his own Chocolate Frog card and that is saying something.

But all that did not matter to Severus Snape, because to him Harry Potter was so much more than just the Boy Who Lived. Harry was the son of his childhood nemesis; James Potter. James and his notorious gang, the Marauders, had made it their mission to make Severus' school days as miserable as possible. Severus Snape hated James Potter with a passion, and as for Harry, he wanted nothing to do with the boy,

Unfortunately for Severus, that wasn't meant to be.

"Potter?" Severus muttered again, with more spite this time as the shock settled.

_What in the good name of Salazar was the boy doing all the way out here, in Greensdale, when his home was in Little Whinging, 50 miles away?_Severus had to wonder.

"Who...who are you?" Harry stammered, shaking half from fright and half from the chilly morning air. Now fully awake, he remembered where he was. The night before, just after sunset he had crawled into an alley and found a dumpster to hide behind. Aunt Petunia's warning about strangers kept him from asking for any help. He'd been too scared to exit the alley or do much of anything. Harry could only hope that by some miracle, come morning, he would be home. Locked in his cupboard, yes, but home. But morning came and all his hopes were dashed when he realized that he wasn't home and that the angry voice did not come from Uncle Vernon, but a strange man wearing a long, black robe.

"Come with me, Potter." Severus's tone was cold and much more biting than it had been before he found out that the boy was Harry Potter. He reached out abruptly and grabbed the boy's wrist.

"No." Harry pulled back, trembling and trying to sound brave even though he was so scared. "Leave me alone."

Harry hadn't been taught to distrust strangers, but he had heard Aunt Petunia tell his cousin to be aware of people he did now recognize, unless they were the police. _Was this a police officer?_ Harry wondered. _He didn't look like one_. _Surely policemen did not dress like that - in long black robes? But if the man wasn't a police officer, how had he known his name? And if he was one, was he going to take him away? _

The Dursleys had always told Harry that if he was naughty, the police would come and put him in an orphanage. Harry had been taught horrible, untrue tales about the orphanage and he would give anything not to go there.

"Potter, I don't have time to argue. Come with me this instant," Severus said harshly and tried to pull Harry along. But Harry resisted and pressed his back against the wall. Oh, how he wished he could just disappear right through it.

"No! Please don't take me to the orphanage!" Harry pleaded as tears threatened to fall and his heart began pounding faster and faster. "I didn't mean to get lost, honest! I want to go home, please take me home. I live with my aunt and uncle, at number 4, Privet Drive. They'll be mad if I don't get home soon! Please, sir."

Severus frowned at Harry's words. "Stop your yapping! I am not taking you to the orphanage."

"I really wasn't trying to…" Harry blurted out, but then Severus' words registered. "You're not?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Then…where…?"

"Where do you think?" Severus vented impatiently.

Harry looked at Severus fearfully and hollered. "Not…not jail! Oh please, please don't take me _there!_"

"Don't be obtuse! Of course I am not taking you to prison, where did you get such an idea?"

Harry sighed with relief. If he wasn't going to an orphanage and he wasn't going to jail, then maybe he was going home. Harry almost smiled; he never thought he would be so eager to see Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley. "Are you a police officer?" he asked, remembering Aunt Petunia's comment about not trusting anyone except the police.

"I most certainly am not!"

Harry opened his mouth a few times before speaking. "But…I…I'm not suppose to…"

"I meant yes! I am a…police officer," Severus said quickly. If saying that he was a member of the Muggle law enforcement was going to make Harry cooperate, then so be it.

Harry peeked at Severus skeptically. "But you don't look like one. You don't dress like one, either."

"And what would you know, Potter?" Severus sneered condescendingly.

Harry dropped his head and cowered.

"Come with me. I have business to attend to. Let's get you home before you start wreaking havoc."

That comment made Harry look up. "You are taking me home?" He asked so quietly it was barely audible.

"Yes," Severus grunted.

"Do you promise?"

Severus breathed deeply through his nose and let the air out of his mouth. It hasn't been one minute and Harry was already driving his patience. "Yes."

"Cross you heart and hope to die?"

Severus rolled his eyes at the ridiculous Muggle phrase. "Fine. I will take you home but on one condition."

Harry looked at Severus and nodded several times.

"Anything, sir."

"You will listen to me and do exactly as I say. And hold your tongue; I do not want to hear another word. Is that simple enough for you to do, Potter?"

"Yes, sir," Harry answered obediently.

Harry grinned as he untangled his legs and got to his feet. He knew he would be in big trouble for getting lost; his aunt and uncle would be furious if he caused gossip among the neighbours. Even so, he wasn't lost any more and he was going home.

"Behave, Potter."

"Yes, sir."

"Hmph, you'd better." Severus said sharply as he wrapped his hand around Harry's wrist and pulled him along like a misbehaving toddler.

oo0o0oo

Severus groaned when he saw the long line at the floo. He threw a glance at the grandfather clock at the far side of the room. It was 8:50. No, he was definitely not going to make his 9 o'clock appointment. _Trust a Potter to demolish my plans_, Severus thought in despair. Cursing, he led Harry to the end of the line.

Severus decided that he would drop Potter off at Hogwarts and let Dumledore handle things while he distanced himself from the situation. Severus didn't care what Dumbledore did with the boy as long as it did not involve himself. He wanted nothing to do with Potter and he won't have Dumbledore persuading him into helping in any way, shape or form. Severus wouldn't give the time of day to any Potter, let alone one so closely related to James. True, he hadn't thought twice about helping the brat, but that was only because it would have been irresponsible of him to leave a six year old boy lost in an alley. He really didn't care about the boy and why should he? Potter's wellbeing was not a concern of his.

But Seveurs couldn't help but notice something odd about Harry, something not right. First of all, he noticed that Harry was entirely too small for his age and skinny too. In fact, Severus would go as far as 'malnourished' to describe Harry. Additionally, the shirt Harry was wearing was so large it could be mistaken for PJs. _Maybe that's what it is,_ thought Severus,_ sleepwear_. However, the shirt was also old and worn, not to mention filthy. Severus grimaced as he wondered about what kind of guardian would allow their ward to get so filthy, it was simply unsanitary. In the end though, Severus blame that on the fact that Harry had been lost.

After only a few minutes, the impatient wizard started to tap his foot and held back his urge to shout for the people ahead of him to quit stalling. Severus glanced at Harry absently and found the boy staring wide eyed and mouth agape at the floo. He rolled his eyes, concluding that Harry has probably never seen, much less travelled the floo before.

"Wipe that lunatic expression from your face! It's just the floo, Po..." Severus stopped short. He nearly said Potter. _I would have to be careful not to let that slip_, Severus thought as he reached down and flattened Harry's fringe. _It's a good thing your fringe covers your scar, Potter. Or else I'll never make it out of here today_.

"It's just the floo…Harry," Severus finished sourly, and sneered as if he'd just ingested something rotten.

Harry gasped as another swirl of green flames sprang to life and flinched when Severus reached down to touch his hair, but didn't notice his name being said.

"Yikes! What…what was that?" Harry stuttered, momentarily forgetting he was suppose to stay quiet like he was told to. "What happened? Why did he do that? Is he, is he alright? Where did he go? Did the fire get him?"

"Quiet," Severus snapped. "That's the floo, Haven't you ever heard of the floo before?"

Harry shook his head, his eyes transfixed by the horror of the green monster as it swallowed another man whole.

"Wouldn't you know it," Severus muttered to himself, shaking his head.

Harry gulped and decided it'd be best if he did not look at the scary flames. He turned to Severs. "Know what, sir?"

"Never you mind," Severus dismissed and Harry switched back to goggling at the fireplace, gasping whenever a person disappeared into a swirl of green flames. He yelped with alarm and ducked behind Seveurs when a particular large swirl of flame created backlash that threw itself out of the fireplace and into the crowd of people.

Severus snorted in amusement and Harry blushed.

"Sir?"

"What?"

"Can I ask a question?"

Severus glared down at Harry and considered the request. "One," he said shortly.

"Well…what is it, exactly?"

"If you must know, the floo is the most common form of transportation for wizards. Now be quiet." Severus himself much more prefers Apparation, of course, because unlike the Floo Network, Apparation did not have lineups. Plus there was no added task of buying floo powder. It was a shame he could not just Apparate to Hogwarts because that would make things so much simpler.

Another minute passed and Severus frowned. He looked to the right and then the left, he twisted his head around and glared at the people behind him but did not find what he was looking for. At last, Severus looked down and saw Harry blinking at him.

"WHAT?" he snapped. He truly despised being goggled at like some sort of zoo animal or madman.

Harry jumped, cowered and looked down at his feet. "Nu...nothing, sir," Harry murmured quietly. "It's just that, well, um…it, it's not real, is it."

"What are you blabbering about?" said Severus with distaste. "Can't you speak in complete sentences? What is this _it _you are referring to?"

Harry bit his lip. He knew he wasn't suppose to say the '_m' _word, the worst bad word there is according to his aunt and uncle.

"Well?" Severus demanded.

Harry frowned and glanced up at Severus nervously. He couldn't say it, he just couldn't. The word was bad, bad, bad and he got horrible scoldings for saying it in the past."I…I'm not suppose to say it, though. Aunt Petunia said that it's a bad word."

Severus didn't respond when he realized that he couldn't care less what _it_ was and opted to forget the whole thing. He grunted, turned his head away from the annoying little thorn at his side and ignored him until their finally turn came.

_About time!_ Severus cursed and vowed never to use Floo Network again, at least not when it is so jammed. He dropped one galleon into the silver bowl. _Floo powder is getting more and more expensive every year._ Severus shook his head as he grabbed a handful of powder from the bronze bowl. _To think they used to be a sickle a few decades ago. You owe me money, Potter._

The Potions Master readily stepped into the fireplace, but Harry hung back.

"What now, boy?"

Harry nibbled on his lower lip and eyed the fireplace tentatively. "It won't hurt, will it?"

"No," Severus answered shortly. "Now cease your dawdling and get in."

"But…isn't it…fire?" Harry began, still not sure about the whole thing. The green, fire liked flames looked very dangerous to him, what if they burned like real fire? "Won't it burn?"

"No, it will not burn. Now step inside!" Severus barked and pulled, but Harry dug his feet in.

"Promise?"

"Yes. I. Promise," Severus bit out each syllable. Harry was grating off the last of his patience.

"Cross your heart and hope to die?"

"Fine."

Harry swallowed, he knew better than to disobey but…"Can't we use the bus? Please?"

"NO WE CANNOT USE THE BUS, NOW GET YOU BUTT IN HERE OR SO HELP ME!"

Harry flinched away faster than you could say hurt. He once again goggled at Severus, then hunched his shoulders, dropped his head and let out a single sob, and then another, and then another.

Behind them, the crowd of people looked at Severus with disapproval, frowning and shaking their heads. A fair number turned their heads and whispered into the ears of their partner, others just stood there tapping their foot impatiently.

"Sir, there is no need to shout. It's his first time using the floo, it's not his fault he is nervous," said a woman in the crowd, glaring at Severus' critically like he'd done something repulsive.

"Madam, do be so kind and keep stay out of this!" Severus said snapped at her venomously, making her huffed in umbrage.

"Hey, she's right. Cut the kid some slack," said a man half way down the line and others nodded in agreement, and agreeing with words of 'yes' and 'that's right'.

"Must you also meddle in the affairs of others?"

"Just get a move on!" another man yelled angrily, gesturing with one hand and crossing his arms. "You're holding up the line!"

_Easy for you to say, _Severus thought irately. When was the last time he was face to face with a crying six year old and a room full of witnesses demanding he get control of the kid and get a move on? Try never.

_Get a move on indeed. What was he to do? Pick the kid up and throw him into the floo?_ Severus supposed that that would be the easy thing to do. But something tugged at him, something he could barely identify; sympathy was not unknown to Severus, just rare…as was guilt.

The Potion Master stomped out of the floo, making Harry flinch and backed away. Experience taught him to stay out of the way when adults were angry, _especially_ when they were angry at him.

"Now see here, boy…"

"I'm sorry," Harry interrupted, crying hard now and getting more hysterical by the second. He'd done it now, he'd disobeyed and he was never going home. Right now, he'd be lucky if the man didn't just shove him into the fireplace and then leave him at some orphanage. He shouldn't have been such a scaredy-cat. Why hadn't he just listened to the man and got in there like he was told? If there was one thing he knew how to do, it was to obey his elders no matter what.

Severus knelt down to Harry's level and put both hands on the boy's arms, only to have the boy flinch even harder. "Harry, calm down," he began, trying to remember what calmed children down when they were on the verge of hysteria. "Cease this childish behaviour, there is nothing to cry about." But try as he might, Severus couldn't get Harry to stop

"Stop you sniveling, boy before I have to do something we both regret!" Severus snapped, succeeding only in scaring Harry more. Severus groaned

"Perhaps it was not necessary of me to raise my voice," he said with the hope that that would calm Harry down. It didn't. Around them, the crowd was getting more and more restless. _What is the matter with you, Potter? What do I have to do to get you to calm down?_

Severus heaved a great sigh and cursed Harry for looking so pitiful as he stood there crying miserably. He knew he would regret what he was about to do, never in all his days could he imagine he'd be doing something like _this._ The stern wizard, reputed to be cold and insensitive, pulled the small frame into a sorry excuse for a hug and patted him awkwardly on the back. "Would you hush already? You are making a scene."

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled feebly, thinking it was all his fault. "I'm sorry."

"I heard it the first time, brat. That's enough." Severus coughed, feeling extremely uncomfortable to have a six year old Harry Potter crying into his robes.

oo0o0oo

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled even though he knew it was no use. Sorry was rarely good enough for his aunt and uncle; they would punish him no matter how many times he apologized. He'd ruined everything; there was no way the policeman was taking him home now. Not after he so blatantly disobeyed and broke the rules.

With that on his mind, Harry didn't know what to make of it when Severus pulled him into a hug. He couldn't remember ever being hugged by anyone before, but he'd see Dudley get them all the time. Harry didn't understand why the man was hugging him. If this had been Uncle Vernon, he would have received a cuff to the head and no meals for two whole days.

Stiff at first, Harry eventually relaxed and decided that he liked this hug. It was nice and warm and made him feel that everything was going to be alright – what a strange feeling.

oo0o0oo

Harry leaned into the hug and didn't pull away until Severus decided that he'd had enough physical contact with Potter junior to last one lifetime and the one after. He breathed out, grateful that the boy had finally stopped his wallowing.

"Clean your face," Severus said as conjured up a handkerchief and held it out for Harry.

Harry took it and wiped his nose and eyes. "Am I in trouble?"

"No," Severus answered.

"Are you mad?"

_Yes. _"I am not."

"Okay," Harry snuffled.

"Have you finished quite finished then?"

Harry sniffed again and nodded as he rubbed his eyes. He bit his lip and eyed the floo carefully.

Severus sighed. "Why do you think all these people are doing this, Harry? I can assure you that you will not be harmed. Close your eyes if you are frightened."

"What is it, though?" Harry asked.

"Like I said before, the floo is a form of transportation. Now, move those feet, there are people waiting."

Harry turned his head to see a crowd of people either tapping their feet, crossing their arms or both. "Oh…sorry," he apologized.

"Alright, get in."

"Um…where are we going, sir?"

"Hogwarts," said Severus without thinking.

"Where is that? You're not taking me home?"

"You will be by sunset. There are some questions that need to be answered first."

"Oh, okay."

"No more questions!" Severus said sharply. "Hold my hand." Severus grimaced when Harry practically glued himself to him. He grabbed another handful of powder and threw it at his feet."Headmaster's office, Hogwarts."

oo0o0oo

Minerva McGonagall jotted down a few notes in her log. Hogwarts was to reopen to students in a week's time and she still had a lot to do; the triple duties of being the deputy headmistress, a head of house and the Transfiguration professor had her running to and fro from one task to another nonstop. She was checking over her schedule for today when Albus Dumbledore called her to discuss some critical issues that required immediate attention. Now she sat in his office, sipping tea and listening to her boss and old friend go on about the breakfast menu. She sighed and considered that maybe Dumbledore was right, perhaps it would be best for her to relax, lay back and get some much needed rest before term began and the real work started.

They were not ten minutes into their discussion of _critical _issues when a whistle from the floo signalled someone on the other end.

"I wonder who that could be." Dumbledore said curiously and answered the floo with a casual wave of his hand.

"Headmaster, it is I," said Severus' head when it appeared half transparent in the green flames. "May I have your permission to enter? I have a small and _irritating _complication of which I require your assistance."

"Why of course, Severus. Do come in, the floo's open," said Dumbledore cheerfully.

A flash of green fire sprang to life and _WHOOSH, _out came a tall wizard with a little one in tow.

**Tbc…**


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival at Hogwarts

A/N: Sooo…… I got stuck, then I got bored, then I got into writing other fics. But here is chapter 4. Shorter than I would have liked, but I really wanted to post this. Please review. NEW POLL ON PROFILE. Please visit

******LOST AND FOUND**

**by HpFanficF****an**

**PART IV: Arrival at Hogwarts**

Wednesday, August the 23, 1986 turned out to be the worst days in Severus' life. Bar none. Yes, tfhat's right, it was more terrible than all his days in Hogwarts, all his days in service of the Dark Lord and all his days forced to teach bunches of brainless dunderheads! This was all in his own opinion of course, what the grumpy potions master didn't know, was that worst or not, it would be the day that changed his life. And that what he thought was a misfortune would, in time, turn out to be something else altogether.

_This is the worst of my life. Bar none! Trust Potter to ruin a perfectly fine day, not to mention the rest of my living days. I shouldn't have bothered to pick him up; someone would have found the brat eventually. _

Severus thought wrathfully to himself as he pulled Harry along. His long gaits meant that Harry had to skip to keep up but Severus either did not notice or did not care.

_I should have refused to go along with this ridiculous plan. This is the most unjust thing he has ever done! This is criminal! Never again, I will never again listen to him. This goes against nature, he is a Potter! That Albus, how does he expect me to…to…_

"Where are we going, sir?"

"Be quiet."

oo0o0oo

_Earlier that day…_

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and yelped when the floo was engulfed by the same swirl of green flames he had seen before. The very next moment he was being thrust forward and would have fallen flat on this face if the Severus hadn't been gripping his arm. Still, Harry's knees hit the ground and ended up covered in soot.

Harry's head hurried to catch up with the rest of him. But before could recover, Severus tugged him to his feet and steered him into Dumbledore's office. Harry had no choice but to stumble along, all the while trying to figure out what had happened. He stole a glance back at the flickering flames, breathing fast and hard.

"What was that?"

"Do you have short-term memory loss, Potter?" Severus jeered. "Did I not just tell you that _that _is the floo?"

Harry ducked his head and chose to ask no more questions, a wise decision. That was one rule the Dursleys never let him forget; questions were not permitted in or outside the house, with or without company…ever. The 'no questions' rule was very hard to follow; because there were a lot of things Harry didn't know and wanted to know about. Plus, there were times when he had to ask questions just so he could get his chores done right.

"Thank you for meeting me, headmaster," spoke Severus.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Albus," said Dumbledore.

"Severus, what is going on?" McGonagall inquired.

Severus made a face and deposited Harry in front of his employer and colleague "I was in Greensdale on some business when _this_ decided to put me off my schedule. Now, Albus, if you please take Potter off my hands I must be going." And with that the tall wizard turned heel with as much grace as possible and made a run for the floo. Unfortunately, he could not even get a step forward before the deputy headmistress stopped him.

McGonagall gasped and stood. "Severus, wait. Is that…is this Harry Potter?

"Unfortunately," Severus grunted as he turned around.

"Severus, what is going on? Did you say you found him in Greensdale? What do you mean by that? He was alone?"

"Don't look at me, ask him!" Severus barked.

"Don't you yell at me, Severus Snape. There is no need to get so grumpy," McGonagall huffed with indignation. "I am just in shock. What in the world are you doing with Potter? Shouldn't he be with his aunt and uncle?"

Severus crossed his arms and snapped. "Don't you think I know that?"

"Now, Severus," said Dumbledore, giving the Potions Professor a look. "Why don't you tell us what happened from the beginning. In detail, yes?"

Severus sighed impatiently. "There are no _details, _headmaster, and nothing to explain. I found the boy in the hidden alley near Pothole, alone and asleep behind the dumpster. It is as simple as that."

"But how did he get there?" McGonagall frowned.

"How would I know?" said Severus in a chipped tone.

"Looks like someone woke on the wrong side of the bed," McGonagall said annoyed.

"I slept very well, thank you very much!" Severus flared. "I just have business to attend to, Minerva. Important business! Now, if you could take this brat off my hands. I am late for an appointment."

"Don't worry about your appointment, Severus. I'm sure we can find the ingredients you are looking for....somewhere. What was it? Appendix of Tebu(1)? Quite rare, those are."

Yes they were quite rare, tebus, that is. That's why he definately needed some appendix for his potion stores. Dumbledore may be a sock fanatic, but Severus liked to collect rare potion ingredients. He was a potions master after all. "Like I said before, Potter was in the alley leading to Pothole. I found him sleeping behind the dumpsters, alone. Probably wandered off without permission and got himself lost."

"Lost, you say?" Dumbledore frowned even more. His brows knitted together as though he'd just heard of dire news.

"Yes, Albus, lost. Now may I please leave?"

"Oh dear," Dumbledore spoke slowly. "I'm afraid not, Severus. I believe there is more to our situation than the story of a lost boy."

"Stop speaking in riddles, Albus. The brat has clearly disobeyed his guardians and wandered off. Trust Harry Potter to have none of the discipline he deserves. Then he was stupid enough to crawl into some dark alley and hid instead of asking for help." Severus finished with distaste.

"Things are not always what they seem."

"Things are simpler than you opt to believe, headmaster."

"Severus, why don't you take a seat and we will ask Harry for his side of the story."

"I don't see the point of…"

"Tea, my boy?"

Severus grumbled and sat down grumpily on a chair.

oo0o0oo

Harry followed Severus out of the chimney, and he tried in vain to brush all the ash off of his clothes. But the dirt just stuck to his still damp clothes and refused to budge. Harry bit his lip; his clothes had been wet and dirty enough as it was, and now there were black smudge all over them. Oh was he ever going to hear about this, Aunt Petunia would throw a fit!

Harry's worry about his filthy trousers, however, disappeared when he raised his head high enough to see the room around him.

Boy, thought Harry as he peaked around, this place is messy. Not messy as in dirty, just very cluttered with all kinds of strange gadgets and antiques. There was even a golden globe hanging from the ceiling, along with a grayish dragon and purple socks. Strange that there appeared to be no strings attached to them. They all looked very expensive—all except for the purple socks—Harry would have to be careful not to touch or break anything. His relatives screamed at him if he so much as breathed on their expensive things, like Dudley's toys, or Aunt Petunia's china, or Uncle Vernon's 500£ suit. There was also a strange bird sleeping on a perch; it's red and golden feathers were enchantingly beautiful, making Harry want to reach out and pet it. But he was fairly sure he wasn't allowed to pet something so pretty, and besides, if dogs bit, then surely birds could too.

There were two people in the room sitting at a desk; an old woman and an even older man. The old woman had her hair tied back into a tight bun, and looked very stern and intimidating. Though not as scary as Aunt Petunia. The old man had the longest beard he'd ever seen, it stretched from the man's chin all the way to his belly!

Harry ducked his head again when he noticed the woman trying to stare a whole through his head. He hid himself behind Severus and gripped the man's hand tighter, only to be pushed forward closer towards the strangers.

Harry kept his head low, but lifted his eyes to look around.

Where was he? What would happen now?

_Severus, wait. Is that…is this Harry Potter?_

How did she know his name? She sounded like she knew him, but he did not recognize the woman.

_Lost you say?_

Yes…yes he was lost.

_The brat has clearly disobeyed his guardians and wandered off. _

That was not true. He had not disobeyed and wandered off. He didn't dare disobey his aunt and uncle.

More things were being spoken about him. They were arguing…about him. Why would they bother arguing about him? Would these people punish him for being such a bother and for causing so much trouble? He knew his aunt and uncle would if they heard the neighbours or anyone arguing about him; they'd punish him for drawing attention with his '_abnormalness'. _

When was he going home? Was it really magic that got him here? Magic. But it couldn't have been magic. Magic isn't real, Harry had known for as long as he remembered. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were avid about that fact and kindly reminded of him of it if he so much as hinted about card tricks. They instilled in him that magic is evil and bad, and that he was a freak for liking it, just like his parents. But Harry didn't like magic…or at least he didn't think so. No…yes, Harry definitely hated magic, despite how fascinating he found it, because magic were _illusions created by the devil. _Whatever that meant.

Had he been imagining things? Or maybe this was all a dream. Or maybe he was a freak like his aunt and uncle said; just plain freakish.

They continued to argue about him and Harry did not like that. He hated attention because it always led to bad things. The boy shifted nervously from one foot to the other and hunched his shoulders, wishing all the world to feel safe.

oo0o0oo

"What are you thinking, Albus?"

"I think that we should pay Harry's relatives a visit. They must be worried sick," said Albus. "In the mean time, Severus, why don't you take Harry down to the infirmary for a quick check up just to make sure he's okay."

"What do you mean? He looks fine to me."

"Actually, Harry does look a bit flushed to me. Severus, you said you found him in the alley asleep? You mean this was all he was wearing? "

Severus nodded in confirmation.

"So he was sleeping outside, on the ground, and with nothing but trousers and a shirt?"

"Yes, Minerva. Now would you get to the point."

"Severus Snape, you ought to know exactly what my point is," McGonagall said angrily. "I'd see you spend an entire night out in the cold rain with nothing but _this_ and not get sick. A child as young as Harry is very vulnerable to pneumonia."

Severus snorted at the absurd idea.

"Harry, come here please. Let me feel your head," McGonagall said, gesturing with her hand.

But Harry backed away again from elderly witch and pressed his back up against Severus. He turned to leaned his head into Severus' arm, hiding his eyes and gripped the sleeve of the robe. "Potter! Get off me!" The flabbergasted potions master exclaimed. He tried to move his arm away, but Harry did not relinquish his hold. Severus took in a deep breath, he had the strongest urge to physically pry the boy off him, but for whatever reason, did not.

"It seems, Severus, that young Harry has attached himself to you," Dumbledore commented fondly. "Literally."

"WHAT! Me! Preposterous! Why would he attach himself to me?" Severus boomed, but did not shove Harry away.

"Perhaps it is because you were the first to help him when he needed it. He feels comforted by you," Dumbledore explained.

"Non-sense. I just brought him here. I have made no attempt at comforting him," Severus denied. "Why is he seeking comfort from me?"

"Exactly, Severus. You were the one that brought him here, and made him feel safe," said McGonagall.

"Safe? Safe! No six year old should feel safe around me."

"Don't be like that, Severus. You should be honoured. Harry likes you."

"Likes me? Merlin forbid, a Potter likes me! I never thought I'd see the day."

"Well, now you have," McGonagall smiled.

"Ask him how he feels, Severus," Severus glared at Dumbledore who was obviously not helping things.

"Fine," Severus huffed. He reached down and made Harry stand in front of him. "Potter, how do you feel?"

Harry remained silent.

"Potter! I asked you a question and you will answer it."

Harry bit his lip and offered the tiniest shrug.

"A verbal answer if you please, Potter. Now!"

"I…I don't know," Harry quivered, clearly intimidated by the harsh tone.

"Severus!" the witch admonished. "Keep your voice down."

Severus ignored her and continued. "Is your nose runny? Do you feel pain in your throat, head, stomach or any other place? Are you cold? Warm? Numb? Sleepy? Tired? Dizzy? Shortness of breath? Do you feel sick? Do you feel nausea? A racing heart perhaps?

"Um…I..." Harry started. He focused hard and tried to remember everything Severus had asked. He didn't even understand few of the words. "I think my tummy hurts a little. And my throat too. And my nose is a bit runny." Harry sniffed to show that it was true.

"Is that all?"

"Oh…and I'm a bit tired too."

"Very well, Potter," Severus turned to the others and exaggerated. "There you go then, it's just the chills. No pneumonia, no fever, disease of any sort! Nothing a simple potion can't handle."

"Feel his head, Severus. He just might have that fever," McGonagall suggested, still frowning with worry.

"Why don't you _feel his head?" _Severus snapped and crossed his arms. "Or get Poppy to, I'm no medi-wizard."

"You can feel whether the child is warm, can you not?" McGonagall countered.

"So can you, Minerva."

"Actually I do think that it would be better if we get Poppy," Dumbledore interrupted. "Harry will be needing a full check up."

Severus breathed a sigh of relief at those words. "Finally, I can leave." Unfortunately for the potions master, Albus Dumbledore had other plans.

"Minerva, would you accompany me to Surrey for a visit to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley?"

"Of course, Albus," McGonagall agreed, getting up and following Dumbledore to the floo.

"Severus, Poppy should be in her lab, organizing her potion stores. Why don't you take Harry down and have Poppy do a full diagnosis. And make sure to get him out of those damp clothes. Come, Minerva, time is of the essence."

And before the potions master could respond, the floo flashed again and Dumbledore and McGonagall departed the office, leaving Fawkes slumbering on his perch, Severus staring at the floo, and Harry looking up at him expectantly.

"Wait…WHAT?"

**Tbc…**

1 The Tebo is an ash-colored warthog. It is found in the African countries of Congo and Zaire. The Tebo is very dangerous and can make itself invisible, rendering it virtually impossible to capture or evade. Tebo hide is strong as it is used by Witches and Wizards to make protective shields and clothing.

Thanks for reading, hope you all like! Reviews are welcomed with open arms.


	5. Chapter 5: Something Startling

**LOST AND FOUND**

A/N: Quicker update this time yeah? Thanks for reading!

I realize that amongst Severitus stories, the number of fandom Dursleys probably outnumber canon Dursleys. In fandom, the Dursleys are nastier and Harry suffers far more 1. Physical abuse—broken bones, beaten till he can't walk, writing in his own blood in the cupboard etc. and 2. Emotional/psychological trauma. So I am not worried that my Dursleys are a slightly off canon. Don't worry though, the abuse in this story isn't bad.

IMPORTANT: Changed chapter names and Guildford is now the fictional town of Greensdale. Greensdale-what dull name. Ah well, I'm too lazy to come up with anything witty.

**LOST AND FOUND**

**By: hpfanficfan**

**Chapter 5: Something Startling**

Hogwarts is a very large school. It takes time getting from one place to another and the headmaster's office was a long ways away from the school's hospital wing. During the school year, all the fireplaces were interconnected for emergency use. But during the summer, the system is shut down. Only the headmaster's floo remained open. Severus would have gladly taken the floo, so that he could spend as little time as possible with Potter. There was no choice in the matter, however, and Severus was stuck walking Harry down the lengthy corridors towards the infirmary. Being eager to get there soon, the tall wizard walked with much speed and long gaist, so much so that little Harry had a hard time keeping up.

Severus grumbled under his breath and glowered all the way. He really rather not be here right now; in fact, he'd rather face a whole class of first year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students then be here right now. There was really no describing how he loathed the Potters, every single one of them. Severus has enjoyed his Potter free life, and dreaded the day Potter junior would come to Hogwarts. Truth was that Severus hadn't thought about the Potters for many years. But here was the Potter protégée, making his Hogwarts debut five years too early, and forcing Severus to remember his past. Someone was going to pay.

"Stop dawdling, Potter. Pick up your feet!" Severus snapped impatiently. The sooner Potter was dealt with, the sooner he can return to his business.

"Sorry, sir," Harry apologized. He had to jog to keep up with Severus' long strides. The potions master snorted and did not slow down. _At least he's obedient; I wonder how long that will last._

Due to the slow arrival of the moving stairs, it was five minutes before they made it to the infirmary.

oo0o0oo

Harry had never seen anything like Hogwarts before. Okay, so he hadn't seen a lot of places, but he could tell that this place was different. There was something in the air that felt…magical. The stone walls seemed very ancient, like in a castle from a fairy tale. Not that Harry's ever been to a castle before, but he'd caught glimpses of them from the cartoons Dudley watched. Harry was sure that this wasn't a castle though, after all, a castle like this only existed in stories. Wouldn't it be nice if he were a character in a fairy tale-Harry often thought-and have adventures instead of scrubbing the floor, and live in a castle instead of a cupboard under the stairs?

The halls were also crowed with all kinds of paintings from portraits to landscapes to strange animal; the boy could have sworn there was a half bird, half horse creature. All the more strange, the people in the paintings all seemed to be staring at him, falling him with their lifelike eyes even as he walked passed. Harry looked away, feeling uneasy. _Wait! _Harry flipped his head around, did that girl in the painting just wink and giggle at him? _Don't be silly, Harry, you're seeing things. Paintings can't wink, much less giggle._

"Stop dawdling, Potter. Pick up your feet!" The man snapped at him.

"Sorry, sir," Harry turned around and immediately fell to Severus' side. _Stop fooling around, Harry. You're making him angry and he can yell just as loud as Uncle Vernon, you don't want him to yell again, do you?_

After what seemed like forever to Harry, he was finally led through set of double doors and into a polish white room. Harry recognized the place at once; this was a clinic.

The young boy remembered visiting the clinic only once. All he knew about clinics and nurses was from that single experience—that very unpleasant single experience. Harry bit his lip and frowned, he had hoped he'd never have visit the awful place again. Last time, the nurse there had stuck a needle in his arm and it had stung enough to make him cry. Dudley got the needle too and screamed so loud Harry had to cover his ears. Harry could only sniff as he watched Aunt Petunia fawned all over Dudley, cooing and giving him kisses, and promising him ice cream.

And though the nurse had given them both lollipops, his aunt snatched his away as soon as they were clear of the clinic doors. Dudley, of course, ended up with his treat.

oo0o0oo

"Poppy, I require your assistance," Severus called rapidly as soon as he pushed through the doors.

"Severus? Is that you?"

Poppy Pomfrey poked her head from behind her store room. Madam Pomfrey was the employed as Hogwarts full time nurse. Throughout the school year, she busies herself brewing healing potions and mixing salves. And when she is not busy doing that or tending to sick and injured students, which by the way always occupied at least on bed in the infirmary, she could be found tutoring her intern on the ways of healing. There never seemed an end to the things she had to do. Not that she minds…most of the time.

"I'll be just a minute," she called and a minute later appeared carrying a long checklist in her hands.

"Just the person I was looking for," Pomfrey said as she hurried over to Severus. "What brings you here today? Nevermind, nevermind. I need your help. I seemed to have a shortage of several potions. There's no way I can make them all by the time school starts," the nurse held up her checklist and ran a finger down the page. "Let's see, I need…"

"Madam!"

"Hmm?" the witch looked up. "Oh!" She said startled when her gaze fell on Harry. "Who is this young man?" the witch asked as she put down her stuff and leaned down to have a better look at the small boy. "I didn't know you had family, Severus."

Severus could have choked. The very thought of Potter being _family _was unnatural, not to mention highly unappealing.

"He is not family!"

"Oh well. What's your name then?"

Harry looked at her shyly.

"Harry, ma'am," he answered politely, but leaned into Severus for comfort. Harry didn't like nurses, and this woman really looked like a nurse.

"Hello Harry. What brings you to Hogwarts today? Isn't it a bit early for school, and aren't you a bit young to be staring Hogwarts?"

"Um…"

"No worries, little boys grow fast and you'll be starting you're first year in no time. Come and visit me won't you, but hopefully not under the state my usual guests arrive in."

"Uh…yes ma'am…no ma'am?"

"Good boy. Your nephew?" Pomfrey asked, standing up.

"I just told you, he is not family." _Thank Merlin in his grave._

"Oh well…you never know."

"I am positive." _Very positive. _

"If you say so. Where was I? Oh yes, potions. I need five batches of fever reducer, ten batches of burn salves, and to be safe, at least three of…"

"This is Harry Potter," Severus announced bluntly, trying to get the woman's attention.

"…boil removing gel…what was that? What did you say?"

"This is Harry Potter." Severus repeated coolly and smirked when Pomfrey's eyes widened comically.

Pomfrey gasped and bend over too look at Harry again. She squinted her eyes. "Harry Potter? The Harry Potter? James and Lily's boy? Why…yes, yes of course. I can see it now. Oh the resemblance, so much like…"

"His father, yes," Severus said with dislike.

"And his mother's…"

"Eyes," Severus finished as he rolled his own. "What else is new? Now, I…"

"What a handsome young man," Pomfrey cooed fondly, making Severus twitch. "But what is Harry Potter doing here? He's not to start for at least, what is it, five years?"

"I know that!" Severus vented, he did not need to be reminded of that fact.

"My goodness has he grown…a bit small for his age though. But I'm sure you'll get that growth spurt soon," the witch smiled at Harry. "Why, I known a child who grew ten inches in one summer!"

Severus smirked despite himself, remembering Hagrid's tale of his third summer away from Hogwarts; the half giant had indeed grown nearly a foot in the two month period.

"Madam! Please pay attention."

"Why are his clothes all wet, Severus? Poor thing will catch a cold."

"If you please, Poppy, I need you to run a full diagnosis on the boy. Minerva seems to fear he might have some severe ailment. Rest assured, though, it's probably just a common cold."

"Yes. Hmm…he does seem a bit flushed," Pomfrey frowned. She put the back of her hand against Harry's forehead and tsked. "A bit warm, nothing too worrisome. I'll have to take his temperature and run a few spells."

Severus nodded and followed the nurse to a bed nearby, pulling Harry along.

"You haven't answered my question; what is Harry doing here?"

"If you must know I found him in an alley this morning, lost, apparently," Severus snorted.

"Lost? Oh, the poor dear."

"Yes. Poor Potter."

"Don't worry, Harry, we'll get you fixed up and home in no time," Pomfrey smiled at Harry, who didn't know whether to be happy or sad. On the one hand, he disliked this unfamiliar place and wanted to go home. On the other, he knew his aunt and uncle would be furious. Harry nodded his head, showing that he had heard her.

"I need you to take off those filthy clothes and change into these," said the nurse as she handed Harry a set of hospital robes. "I'll pull the curtain close and you tell me when you're done, okay?"

"Um…do I have to?" As soon as those words left Harry's vocal cords, he regretted it. _Harry! What have you done? You should never ever disobey an adult. You should always do as you're told. Now she'll be mad, and she'll tell your aunt and uncle how disobedient and rude you were. And you'll go without meals again! And you've not had anything for dinner yesterday. You never learn do you? She's gonna yell at you now and it's your own fault. _

Harry bit his lip and waited for the harsh scolding to begin, but it never came.

"Of course you do. We can't have you in those wet clothes, and they're filthy," Poppy said kindly. "The house elves would have them clean in a jiffy. In fact, you'll have them back by the time you go home today."

_She's not mad? Thank goodness. She's more patient than Aunt Petunia that's for sure. And what are house elves? And why would they be washing my clothes? Drop it already, Harry, stop thinking and do as you're told._

"Yes ma'am."

"Good," Pomfrey said as she pulled the curtains close. "Severus, I think you should wait outside."

Severus raised an unimpressed eyebrow at her. "I am not waiting outside."

"I have a patient that needs tending, you will wait outside."

"Madam, I have no intention of waiting outside."

"This is the infirmary, if I let everyone who wants to stay, stay, there'd be chaos…"

"Ah, yes. Visiting hour can get quite hectic, am I right?" Pomfrey's lips thinned, confirming that visiting hours at Hogwarts were indeed hectic. Teenagers had no respect whatsoever. "But I am not one of those lawless teenagers. I am neither a disturbance nor distraction. There is no reason why I must wait outside. Hurry up and do your work. I am very busy today."

Pomfrey huffed. "Very well."

Behind the curtain, Harry folded his clothes and held them in his arms. _Don't put them on the bed, if you get the sheets dirty, she'll make you wash them. _He stood in front of the bed, cloaked in the over sized robes. The small boy was used to baggy clothes, as all of them were castoffs from his whale of a cousin. But these were so large they were falling off as he stood there; so large in fact that Harry reckoned Uncle Vernon would fit into them.

"Um…I'm done."

"Ah, good," came the reply and the curtains were pulled aside.

Harry had his head lowered and almost didn't notice Pomfrey pull out her wand, almost. The young boy cringed and pushed back into the bed, wondering why Pomfrey was pointing a stick at him. Harry's aunt sometimes pointed a spatula, a wooden spoon or feather duster at him, threatening to thrash him with it until he couldn't sit for a week. But Harry knew that was an empty threat because his aunt never hit him more than five or six times, and that was only when she got really angry. Uncle Vernon often took swings at him; like a few days ago when the large man had hit him until he cried and sent him to his cupboard. _She's not going to hit me with it is she? Can she do that? Of course she can, she's an adult. I knew I shouldn't have disobeyed._

Harry shut his eyes and held his breath, waiting for the blows to fall. But all he heard were strange words being said. He kept his eyes shut though, and felt the fabric of the robes move around him.

"There you go, dear. Harry? You okay?"

Harry opened one of his eyes just, then slowly the other and peaked at her through his fringe.

"Sorry if I scared you, dear. That was just a shrinking spell."

Harry looked at her wondering what had happened and what a _shrinking spell_ was when he noticed his robes and gasped in astonishment. "The…the robes, they fit!"

"Of course, that's what the shrinking spell was for."

Harry blinked at the nurse, his mouth still slightly agape from wonder. _What's a shrinking spell? How did she make the robes fit like that? _Harry had felt the robes move, but he was positive they hadn't be removed and changed for another set. And besides, he'd been changing himself for years; Aunt Petunia says he's too old to have help putting on clothes, even though she helps Dudley do it all the time. _Why didn't just tell me to change?_ Before the puzzled boy could ponder the question further though, Madam Pomfrey spoke again.

"Here, give me your clothes, I'll have them cleaned."

Harry frowned, ever the more confused. _'I'll have them cleaned?_' He thought silently. Did that mean _he_ didn't have to wash them? But he'd always washed his own clothes. Surely _she_ wasn't going to do it for him!

"Blinky," Madam Pomfrey called. There was a popping sound and a tiny creature appeared in the middle of the room.

"Madam called Blinky?" It rapped.

"Yes, takes these clothes and have them washed. Bring them back as soon as you are done. "

"Yes, Madam. Right away, Madam," the house elf obeyed and apparated out of sight.

Harry stared at the spot the creature disappeared with an opened mouth.

Severus snorted. "Close that gap of yours, Potter, before you catch flies."

"You've never seen a house elf, have you?" Madam Pomfrey figured.

Harry closed his mouth and shook his head no.

"Didn't those Muggles teach you anything?" the witch huffed, shaking her head. "Ah, well, not to worry, Hogwarts will teach you everything you need to know when the time comes. That was Blinky, the hospital house elf. They're harmless creatures."

"What are they?" Harry asked.

"Magical creatures bound for eternity to serve wizarding kind, unless you give them clothes to wear," Pomfrey answered. "Giving a house elf clothes will set them free."

The Muggle-raised boy blinked at her and tilted his head. _Wizarding kind?_

"Now, shoes off and get onto the bed."

Harry gaped at her in awe as he remained still as a board and planted on the ground.

"Potter! Are you hard of hearing? Do as you're told at once," Severus ordered.

But Harry was in his own little world. He can go on the bed? But…he wasn't allowed on the bed. At home, he wasn't even allowed to touch the bed much less _get on._ Harry knew that beds were not for him. Ugly, bothersome freaks don't deserve things so nice and soft. Uncle Vernon told him he should be grateful for the things he had—blankets and a roof over his head. Harry stared at the ground as he fretted over the dilemma; should he obey the nurse and risk getting in trouble with Uncle Vernon? Or maybe he ought to listen and get on the bed before she and the man called Severus got angrier? Too late.

"For crying out loud, Potter!" Severus barked impatiently. He reached out and grabbed Harry by the armpits and lifted him up onto the bed, ignoring the startled squeal. The wizard was surprised at how little Harry weighted; barely two stones. A boy Harry's age should weigh at least three. He frowned as he took a second look at Harry's skinny frame. The child was really very thin, as thin as a pole. James Potter had been lean, but his son looked downright malnourished. Something wasn't right.

Severus, being Slytherin head of house, knew how to spot child neglect and abuse. However, the idea of the wizarding world's golden boy being neglected was unimaginable. It was preposterous; the brat was spoiled, pampered, and dolt on like a prince, not abused! Severus convinced himself. The multiple bruises on the boy's spindly arms could be explained easily enough. Little boys fell often and bruised easily. Potter had been running and hiding, he could have easily gotten those bruises. The Hogwarts professor shook his head to clear away the ridiculous thoughts. He took a hold of Harry's foot and with a tug pulled off Harry's shoe and dropped the filthy thing onto the floor, then proceeded with the second foot.

Severus did not fail to notice how ancient and torn Harry's shoes were. It was another sign, but he resolutely ignored them all, refusing to believe what they were telling him. _You're delusional. Potter's the great savior. Nobody would abuse brat, rotten him with indulgence and pampering was more like it._

Harry let his foot drop and he sat half cowering on the bed. His hands were folded in his lap and his eyes were trained downward. His heart thumped wildly, refusing to slow down. Severus really scared him by picking him up like that. The poor child half expected to be shoved inside a cupboard.

The potions master looked over at Pomfrey who seemed to be concentrating on something. _So she notices too, _he thought. The nurse's brows were knitted together and her lips were thinned into a line. Severus turned his gaze back to Harry. Something was definitely not right. He may loathe Potter, but the thought of any child being abused was unsettling. How could anyone harm an innocent child? As Harry sat there, looking so timid and pitiful, Severus began doubting himself.

"Did you say he was lost, Severus?" The nurse sounded very concerned.

"Yes," the potions master replied. "I found him alone in an alley quite a distance from Little Winging."

"Hm…"

Severus studied her. Was she thinking the same thing he was thinking? Was Potter just being a stupid, spoiled child and ran away just to freak out his relatives? Or were there legitimate reason? But how in the world did he get himself to Greensdale? They couldn't have abandoned him, could they? No, there wasn't the remotest possibility of that.

A moment of pregnant silence enveloped the two adults as they looked at each other, both thinking the same unspeakable thing, and praying that they were misreading the signs. It was Madam Pomfrey who put recovered first and put a smile back on her face.

"Now, Harry. I am going to perform a diagnosis spell on you. It will only take a minute, and then we can see if you are sick. Okay?"

Harry cocked his head to one was that word again…spell.

"Lie down, Potter," said Severus ordered, Harry obeyed and lay down, putting his head on the pillow.

He shrank away from the nurse as she raised her wand.

"It's alright, don't be frightened."

"Will…will it hurt?"

"Oh no, dear. You won't feel a thing. I promise," Madam Pomfrey's soothing voice did nothing to reassure the child.

Harry bit his lip and dropped his head, not trusting the witch at all. He glanced sideways at Severus, seeking reassurance from the man who had given it to him before.

_Why is he looking at me? _Severus glowered. He had no intention of giving any reassurance to Potter, and was about to raise his signature eyebrow of indifference when something made him hesitate. Harry's eyes, big and green, bore at him beseechingly. They were Lily's eyes; so uniquely, unnaturally yet beautifully green. In that moment Severus found that he could not look away. And suddenly he also found that James didn't matter anymore, Potter was Lily's son. How could Petunia harm Lily's child; her nephew in flesh and blood? Severus' head was spinning; how could they have let this happen? If Potter was indeed been neglected, why hadn't they heard any reports from Arabella Figg, the squib responsible for watching Harry? Despite his thoughts, Severus' face betrayed no emotion and he gave the boy a single nod.

That was all Harry needed. "Kay," he replied, feeling better but still nervous.

Madam Pomfrey began muttering spells and ran her wand down Harry's entire body, from head to toe. Harry had his eyes shut the entire time, his head twisted sideways and fists gripping the sheets.

Several diagnostic spells later, Pomfrey finally lowered her wand and sighed. It was not a good sigh.

"Alright, Harry, you can sit up now."

"Poppy?" Severus inquired.

"Well, the good news is that Harry doesn't have any serious injury or illness, and nothing permanent," the witch said as she jotted down the last of her notes.

"And the bad news?"

Pomfrey looked at him with grieved eyes, distress written all over her face. "Here, see for yourself."

Severus took the chart from her hands. He scanned the page once and looked up at the boy who he believed to be spoiled. Here sat a child who was underweight, malnourished and had several wounds on his body. None of them were very severe though. Thank Merlin for that. Severus had seen worse. The child also suffered from slight cold, which along with everything else could be remedied with enough vitamins, potions, and rest. The physical ailments were easy enough to detect and also easy enough to cure; it was the emotional state of an abused child Severus focused on. Though Potter's injuries were not bad, his mental state was anyone's guess.

Now the stern potions master could fathom as to why Harry had attached himself to him—Severus had held him when he cried. If Potter is being abused, then there was a definite likely-hood that his relatives spend more time making him cry than comforting him when he did.

Severus continued to study Harry, who sat quietly swinging his legs back and forth.

So the Boy-Who-Lived had indeed been abused.

Albus was not going to be happy.

_TBC…_


	6. Interlude: D for Dursley

**Lost and Found**

**By HpFanficFan**

**Interlude: D for Dursley**

Halloween, October 31st, 1981 was a night to remember; for victory and tragedy. Tragedy was when twelve Muggles and a wizard lay dead on the streets of Kent, murdered by the traitor Sirius Black. Tragedy was when that same turncoat betrayed James and Lily Potter and revealed Godric Hollow to Voldemort. And the Dark Lord, having heard of certain prophesy, went in search of one Harry Potter with the intent of having him killed. But James and Lily stood in the way of the dark wizard and gave their lives for their infant son; in that instant a most powerful magic was born-blood magic. On that fateful night, Harry Potter became both an orphan and a hero. With the powers bestowed on him by his mother's sacrifice, Harry survived the un-survivable Avada Kevadra—the killing curse—and vanquished Voldemort. Harry, only one year old at the time had unknowingly and under no will of his own, saved the world.

Harry Potter became a legend, a household name, and Voldemort became a thing to be visited only in nightmares.

As Wizards of Britain all raised their glasses and toasted to Harry Potter-the boy who lived-and celebrated the defeat of Dark Lord Voldemort, their young hero vanished. The orphaned boy had been picked up from his crib in the crumbled ruins of Godric Hollow and handed over to Albus Dumbledore. And Dumbledore, in all his wisdom, believed that it would be best if Harry grew up in a normal home, away from all the prejudices of the Wizarding world and pressures of fame. And despite the cautionary words his colleague, McGonagall, the old wizard left Harry on the doorsteps of his aunt's home with nothing but a letter and a whisper of good luck.

Dumbledore was a good man, and only wanted what was best for young Harry…if only he knew how his good intension would backfire.

Five years have gone by and all was well. Until one day Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived unexpectedly at Little Winging and knocked thrice upon the door of #4, Privet Drive, the home of Harry Potter.

oo0oOo0oo

Mrs. Petunia Dursley of #4 Private Drive did not like housework. Just because she was a housewife and enjoyed pampering her husband and son did not mean she had to enjoy sorting through their dirty laundry.

It was quite early in the morning when Petunia awoke to the sound of chirping birds and less appealingly, the booming snores of her husband. Mrs. Dursley could not sleep, and who could with Mr. Dursley blaring away what sounded like a cross between a freight train and an African elephant.

Petunia gave her husband a hard jab in the ribs; unfortunately Vernon's insurmountable amount of fat cushioned the blow very effectively. Petunia scowled and lay staring at the ceiling for a few minutes before deciding that she might as well get up and get the laundry out of the way, then start breakfast.

Normally, she would set the task to her nephew, but the wretched boy had 'ran away' and she will have to do all the household chores herself from now on. Petunia, though, was glad the boy was gone. Her nephew had been nothing but a burden since that first day she'd found him on her doorstep. For five years now she and her husband had fed, clothed and cared for the boy and what have they got in return? Nothing! The boy's brought nothing but misfortune and bad luck and…and that diabolical…magic! But no more! Enough was enough, the boy had to go.

Petunia had been more than content with her life; she had a wonderful husband, an adorable son and lived a perfectly normal suburban life…all until the freak came along and ruined _everything! _ It had not been easy to feed and clothe a second child and poor Dudley had been forced to grow up with the abomination.

The boy belonged to her elder sister, Lily. Petunia despised Lily for her abnormal abilities. For years she had warned her sister that magic was the devil's work and for years had been ignored. Then one day Lily went and got herself blown up and took her pathetic husband with her, leaving _their _child for her family to raise! And not just any child; the boy is his mother and father in every way-stupid, useless and deviant.

Strange things happened when the boy was around, bizarre things, and everyone knew how the Dursley, especially Mrs. Dursley, hated things that were out of the ordinary. Not that Harry could help himself; he was an exceptionally powerful wizard, which resulted in frequent and strong accidental magic. Petunia had resorted to keeping the boy in the cupboard under the stairs; you know what they say, out of sight, out of mind. However, no matter how hard they tried, they could not squish the magic out of Harry.

When hateful scoldings, no meals and cupboards did nothing to prevent Harry from doing 'the devil's work', Mr. Dursley resorted to more drastic measures. "_A sound beating would teach that boy to bully Dudley with his freakishness!" _Mr. Drusley had bellowed one night when Harry had made Dudley's juice box fly over to him. Petunia had not objected and watched with satisfaction as her husband struck the three year old boy.

As the years past, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley began getting more and more paranoid around Harry. They'd started to believe every bad thing that happened was somehow related to magic, and that their nephew was responsible. Poor Harry was blamed for everything that went wrong in the lives for the Dursleys; from losing the remote control to Dudley missing his favourite cartoon because he was busy with his Game Boy. And when bad things did happen, Vernon would take his hand to Harry and hit him a couple dozen before locking the orphan in his cupboard.

Obviously a dozen was not enough. Petunia thought venomously as she dumped Vernon and Dudley's underthings into the wash. But the boy's gone now and there was no point in thinking about him anymore.

Mrs. Dursley had her perfect life back and she was ready to put the past behind her; she was ready to be content again. Today was the beginning to the rest of her life, and what a merry one it will be.

There was a knock on the door.

"Be there in a minute," Petunia called, hurriedly pouring in the appropriate amounts of detergent and closing the lid. The washing machine rumbled away as Petunia went to answer the door.

_Now who would be at the door this early in the morning?_

oo0oOo0oo

"You don't think Harry was lost do you, Albus?" asked McGonagall. She knew Dumbledore better than anyone, and something was definitely bothering the old man.

"Oh, he was definitely lost. But that isn't the question now, is it my dear Minerva?"

"What do you mean?"

"The question is: how did Harry become lost?" Dumbledore answered wisely.

McGonagall frowned and was silent for a moment before she spoke. "I see what you mean."

"Come," said Dumbledore as they walked up to 4 Privet Drive. "Let's inform Mr. and Mrs. Dursley that Harry has been found. I'm sure they'll be ecstatic."

"Of course, Albus."

Dumbledore knocked on the door and a woman's voice shrieked sweetly from inside. A moment later, a tall blond woman appeared in the doorway.

"Mrs. Dursely, I presume?" Spoke Dumbledore.

"Can…I help you?" Petunia said hesitantly as her eyes caught the strange garments the pair wore. She looked Dumbledore up and down, put a great scowl on her face, and then tilted her head to give McGongall the same regard. These people were definitely not from around here.

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not buying it," Petunia dismissed and made to shut the door.

"We are not salespersons, Petunia," Dumbledore interrupted.

Petunia frowned and narrowed her eyes. "How did you know my name? Who are you?"

"Is your husband at home?"

"Vernon? Why do you want him for? Why would he know anyone the likes of you?"

"If you would, Petunia. My colleague and I would like to speak with you and your husband. It won't take a moment, may we come in?"

"No, absolutely not! Away with you before I call the police," Petunia snapped and again attempted to close the door, but Dumbledore put up a hand and stopped the door just before it slammed shut.

"What are doing?" Petunia shrieked, "Vernon? Vernon come quick."

"We are not here to make trouble, Petunia," Dumbledore spoke mildly. "But…either you invite us in, or I'm afraid we will have to invite ourselves,"

"Why I never! How dare you threaten me! You wait till my husband gets here, I'll have him teach you a thing or two! Vernon? VERNON!"

"Petunia, please calm down. We only wish to talk," Dumbledore assured.

Mrs. Dursley pursed her lips and pierced Dumbledore with a dirty look. She had a dilemma. These were definitely not _normal_ folk; normal folk did not dress like characters from the Wizard of Oz. And it would not do to have _abnormal _folk inside the house, not her house! For goodness sake, they had finally managed to get rid of the boy! The last thing Petunia needed was strange folk to replace him. Then again…

"We are not leaving until you speak with us, Mrs. Dursley," McGonagall said sternly.

Then again, there were the neighbours. Petunia craned her long neck to see around the witch and wizard. She definitely can't have these freakish people on her front steps; the neighbours might see. That would be a catastrophe! These people were obviously not going away, besides what could an old man and woman do?

"Fine!" Petunia reluctantly agreed, ushered the pair in and quickly shutting the door. "But you'd better make it quick.

"You stay right there," Petunia ordered, fearing the strange people might contaminate her home. "Vernon dear? What are you doing? Some strange folks are here, come see what they want."

"What is it, Petunia?"

"Vernon, there are _people _here," the woman sneered as Vernon appeared from the second floor. "They threatened me, Vernon. Said that they would _force _their way in if I did not let them."

"WHAT?" Vernon demanded menacingly, stampeding down the stairs to face the pair of witch and wizard. He waved his hands at them. "Who do you think you are, threatening my wife and barging into our house uninvited?"

"Mr. Dursley, perhaps it would be best if I introduced myself first. My name is Albus Dumbledore and this is Minerva McGonagall. We haven't met before, but I'm sure Petunia remembers," said Dumbledore as he looked at Petunia through his half-moon spectacles.

Mr. Dursley glared at the pair with his beady eyes and scrunched up his face. "Who?" He uttered, having not the slightest idea who these people were and not giving a damn. "Now listen, I don't care who you are. You can't just come into people's houses without…"

Petunia, who remembered full well who Dumbledore was, interrupted Vernon in mid speech.

"Du…Dumbledore?" she staggered, her eyes widening.

The old wizard smiled. "Ah good, I see you haven't forgotten me."

"You know this man? Who is this Dum-ba-dore, Petunia?"

"I…he…" Petunia started, unable to form words due to her shock.

"Petunia? What's wrong?"

Petunia looked like she'd seen a ghost, a ghost that she hated. "You!" she hissed suddenly as the initial shock turned to revulsion. "You! You were the one who brought us so much grief! It was you! You left the boy here five years ago!"

Vernon's beady eyes bulged in his skull and his face grew red instantly. He turned to Dumbledore and McGonagall. "You mean…you're one of them? You're one of them freaks!"

McGonagall gasped and huffed in indignation. "Mr. Dursley! Please do not insult…"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Vernon bellowed on top of his lungs, not caring if any passing neighours might overhear.

"Mr. Dursley," said Dumbledore as he tried to get Vernon to calm down. But Vernon was too worked up; he'd just gotten rid of the boy, he never thought he'd have to deal with their kind again.

"NO! HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE! I WILL NOT HAVE YOUR KIND CONTAMINATING MY HOME. NOW GO AWAY AND STAY AWAY!"

"Mr. Dursley! You will stop shouting at once." Dumbledore spoke gently, but he hummed with the authority that demanded Vernon to calm down.

Vernon swallowed, clearly intimidated but refused to be deterred—this was one matter he could not let go. "Who do you think you are? You…you think that just because you are wiz…wizards that you can do what you like. Well, let me tell you something, I will not allow it! I will not have you…you freaks inside my home."

McGonagall rolled her eyes, getting impatient with the Dursley's antics and decided to shut him up. "Be silent, Dursley!" She commanded with authority. "We are here about your nephew, Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" Both Mr. and Mrs. Dursley paled. "He…he's gone, ran away the ungrateful miscreant. Been gone for weeks!" Vernon stuttered.

McGonagall narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Did Harry really run away? Could he really been gone for weeks? Impossible. "Weeks you say?"

"Yes, uh…that's right—you heard me—weeks! Called the police…huh, no trace of the boy. They…uh, given up looking. Who knows where the rotten boy's run off to" Vernon explained, stammering out the cover story he and Petunia had made up. "Well, good riddance, he's nothing but trouble I tell you."

The witch glanced at her friend for confirmation of her suspicions. It did not take a mind reader to figure out that the two Muggles were lying, and sure enough Dumbledore was subtly studying the Dursleys.

"Perhaps we can help you find him?" Dumbledore offered, keeping his calculating eyes on Mr. and Mrs. Dursley.

"What? No, no, no!" Mrs. Dursley cried, waving her hand. "It is none of your business. We don't need your help!"

"Are you not in the least worried about the boy?" McGonagall said with exasperation and disapproval.

"Worried? Why would we waste time and energy worrying about that boy? That insolent, ungrateful brat _ran away _from us! We gave him _everything _and he runs away! Me and my wife are glad he's gone and…and we're don't care if he never comes back again!" Vernon finished nastily.

"The boy is a menace just like that wench and her hoodlum husband, James Potter!" Petunia added, spitting with disgust. "All his damned freakishness and…and _magic, _causing strange things to happen, making things disappear…it's a disgrace! We never wanted him and never will. He shouldn't have been left with us in the first place. He's a useless ugly little beast and if you ask me I'd say that the boy should have died along with his parents. They got what they deserved, it's a pity the little freak didn't!"

"ENOUGH!"

Dumbledore's eyes had glistened dangerously, but it was McGonagall who spoke. Minerva McGonagall was known for keeping her cool, but this was too much. She would not just stand there and let these people insult her friends and their son. Drawing her wand, she advanced on the Dursleys and aimed it at their faces. Petunia shrieked at the sight and took a few steps back behind her husband.

"Enough!" she began furiously. "How dare you say such hideous, loathsome things! You should be ashamed of yourselves! James and Lily were good people and I am sure their son is a wonderful boy. You, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley are the true disgrace of our society; wishing death on an innocent child! You're nephew no less! Do not speak ill of the Potters again or and I will not hesitate to show you what us 'freaks' can do!"

Vernon turned a shade of chalk. "What are you doing? Put…put that _thing _away," he said shakily, unable to take his eyes off the wand. He wasn't quite sure what wands can do, or what they were really, but according to his wife they were worse than guns. And any sensible man would fear a gun pointed at his face.

"Now, Minerva."

"Albus, really!"

"Petunia, Mr. Dursley" Dumbledore began dangerously, "I must ask you not to speak ill of my friends when I am within hearing range. Next time, I may just let Minerva have her way."

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley both turned a paler shade of white at Dumbledore's ominous tone.

"Mummy? What's going on?" Dudley, the pampered son of Mr. and Mrs. Dursley suddenly appeared on the staircase, apparently having just woken up. Dudley Dursley took after his father; only six years old and already sixty pounds. This was rather unfortunate for Harry, who not only had to deal with being pushed around by from…extremely large cousin, but his gargantuan castoffs as well.

Petunia's face immediately softened as she bent down and pulled her son into a hug. "Good morning Duddykins. Did mummy wake you? Oh, I'm so sorry baby."

"Mummy, I'm hungry," Dudley whined.

"Alright dear, why don't you go into the kitchen and get yourself some cookies first."

"Mummy make breakfast!"

"Mummy is busy right now."

Dudley pouted and stomped his feet.

"No! Mummy make breakfast now!" he screamed.

"Dudley, be a good boy and mummy will take you to McDonalds for lunch, okay?"

Dudley considered this for a moment, then spotting the strange people at the door scowled. "Who are they?" He pointed with one chubby little finger.

"Ah, your son I presume?" Dumbledore asked.

"You leave my boy out of this!" Vernon shouted protectively.

Petunia and her husband were very much capable of affection; their own son Dudley, was as spoilt as a child could get. It's hard to believe that a mother and father who showed so much tenderness and regard for one child, could be so cruel to another. But that was the case. Petunia especially, was a very loving mother, but treated her own sister and nephew like they were scum of the earth.

"They're weird, mummy. I don't like them."

"Yes, they are bad people," Petunia confirmed, giving Dumbledore and McGonagall a nasty look. "Dudders dear, listen to mummy, as soon as Daddy make the bad people go away, Mummy will make your favourite chocolate pancakes with lots and lots of syrup.

"And sausages, and bacon, and eggs and cookies!" 'Dudders' demanded.

"Yes, sweetheart," she indulged and gave her Dudders a kiss on the cheek.

"And a Happy Meal for lunch!"

"Of course, dear."

Dudley grinned turned down the hall, but not before giving one last look at the strange people at the door and sticking his tongue at them.

McGonagall huffed in indignation. Dumbledore chuckled.

As soon as Dudley disappeared behind the kitchen doors, Mrs. Dursley turned back to Dumbledore, her great scowl back on her long face. "You should never have had brought him here."

"Now, Petunia, surely you don't mean those things?"

Petunia's face darkening heinously. "I do, Dumbledore. I have never meant anything more in my life."

"Harry is your nephew, Petunia."

"Exactly! He's my dead sister's son, a Potter, a thief and a liar and a hell spawn. He's one of _you_…a…abominations!" Petunia hissed. "And I hate him!"

"Mrs. Dursley! Harry is just a child."

"What of it? He is not _my_ child!"

"Nevertheless…"

"You heard my wife! We hate that boy! The boy choose to run away!" Vernon growled. "And that's that. We are no longer responsible for him. And if he is ever found, we will send him to straight an orphanage! It's what Marge has been saying all along, isn't that right, Petunia?

"That's right," Petunia nodded in agreement, and then sneered in utter contempt. "I hate that boy, Dumbledore, do you hear? _We _hate that boy and no longer wish to have anything to do with him!"

Dumbledore's eyes flashed contained anger. McGonagall looked at her colleague, she rarely saw Dumbledore so infuriated.

"He was becoming more and more like his parents day. I couldn't stand it anymore, we had to do something," Petunia muttered contemptuously, without thinking.

McGonagall snapped her attention back to the Muggle. "What did you say?"

"Nothing….I didn't say anything," Petunia denied, flustered.

"Consequently," McGonagall continued. "Why did your nephew run away?"

"What…how…how should we know? We took him in out of the goodness of our hearts and loved him, provided for him." Petunia shouted.

"Like you said, he is our nephew," Vernon stepped in, sweating a bit from all the 'excitement'. "This is our business. It does not concern you. Potter's boy does not live here anymore. Go and do not come back!"

Dumbledore gazed at Petunia in silence, studying her intently. Mrs. Dursley tried her best to glare back as the old wizard held her eyes. He seemed to read her mind, Petunia realized nervously. After what seemed forever to the Muggle woman, Dumbledore relaxed and released her. "Very well, Petunia. If that is your wish."

Petunia quavered. "Hum..ph."

"Albus?" McGonagall questioned.

"Come, Minerva. It is time to go. Mr. Dursley, Petunia, we shall take our leave, thank you for speaking with us." Dumbledore spoke, his tone grave with disappointment and sadness.

"Humph, that's right, out you go!"

Dumbledore signaled McGonagall and they turned to leave.

"Albus? Shouldn't we investigate the matter further? I mean…"

"Later, Minerva. I think we need to hear from Harry too, and if what I fear is true…well, we'll see."

"Very well, Albus."

"What are you two whispering about? You better not try anything funny or…or else!" Vernon threatened ineffectually.

Dumbledore acted as though he did not hear and said to Mrs. Dursley. "Oh, and Petunia. Harry _is_ safe."

"Wh…what? You've…found the boy?" Mrs. Dursley faltered. "What has that wretch been telling you? He's a liar, a filthy liar! Don't you believe a word he says!"

Dumbledore's only reply was, "remember my last."

"You have not heard the last of us, Dursleys," McGonagall promised.

"Go on…get out. Out I say. Come here again and we will call the police," Vernon bellowed shakily. "and…and have you arrested for trespassing, we will!"

And the door slammed shut.

McGonagall thinned her lip. "Can you believe those people? Oh, the hideous things that they had to say. I knew Lily and her sister never got along, but I didn't think it was this bad. It's obvious that they hate the poor boy. Did you hear the things they had to say?"

"Yes, Minerva."

"I can' t imagine how they would have treated Harry. I wouldn't blame him for running away, if indeed that is what he did."

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Minerva," Dumbledore said solemnly. It was clear, however, that he was also 'jumping to conclusions'.

"Not jump to conclusions? But you just said that you feared…" McGonagall trailed off exasperatedly. "You heard those Muggles. They were lying and definitely had something to hide. Do you remember what I told you five years ago? I told you that…."

"My memories are finely intact, thank you, Minerva. Let us get back to Hogwarts and see to Harry."

"Never in my life, Albus. Never have I met such rude people," the witch spoke, barely containing her outrage. "Harry, do you think he's okay?" McGonagall asked, looking concerned.

"He looked fine did he not?" Dumbledore said quietly.

McGonagall nodded slowly. "Yes, I suppose. But I can't help thinking…they way they were acting…the things they said…"

"Come along; let us find a safe location to Apparate."

_**TBC….**_


	7. Chapter 6: Hogwarts Infirmary

**Lost and Found**

**By Hpfanficfan**

**Chapter 6: What Harry Deserves I**

"Yes, I noticed it right after I finished shrinking the robes," said Madam Pomfrey, frowning as she and Severus searched the storeroom for various potions and salves. "I had to shrink them quite a bit to make them fit the boy. He is very small for his age."

"What do you think?" Severus asked while lending a hand.

"You know as well as I do what those signs point to," Pomfrey replied somberly. "His weight, the malnutrition and the bruises."

The potions master nodded. Great, now he couldn't even deny that his instincts were wrong, now that the diagnostic was finished.

Neither witch nor wizard spoke for awhile as the gravity of the revelation grew on them. The only sound came from the soft clattering of glass vials as they were shifted and collected from the shelves. Then Madam Pomfrey spoke.

"We will have to speak to the child and get some answers."

Severus nodded. "Indeed."

"And if the child is indeed being mistreated…"

"Then he cannot be returned to those Muggles," Severus finished.

Madam Pomfrey nodded sadly. "Ai. And charges need to be pressed. The Muggles cannot get away with what they've done. Child abuse is a hideous thing."

"I agree," Severus nodded. He frowned as a thought came to him. The main reason Harry had been left with the Muggles was because the headmaster believed he was safe there. Petunia had Lily's blood, being her sister and all. And blood magic kept Harry safe from those wizards with malicious intent. If removed from his aunt's home, Harry would be vulnerable to attack. Dumbledore does care for Potter, a lot, but if it came down to the boy's life versus his happiness…well, there was no competition. The stubborn old headmaster may or may not consent to Harry's removal from his Muggle home, abuse or no.

"What about the blood protection?"

"Damn the blood protection. I will not allow Harry grow up abused and neglected," said the healer with conviction. "Blood protection indeed! The poor boy is not even safe from his _blood_ relatives."

"_If _Albus agrees to all this, that is. You know how stubborn he can be," said Severus.

"After he sees my report he will," said Pomfrey, knowing immediately what Severus was talking about. "I know that Albus wants what is the best for Harry. The blood wards may protect his life, but there are other ways to ensure his safety…and happiness at the same time. And if he doesn't agree he'll have me to answer to."

Severus chuckled once, it was one of those half snort half chuckles (Severus really didn't know any other kind of chuckles). Madam Pomfrey was the kind of woman that spoke her mind and was not afraid to tell Albus off.

"Then another guardian must be found?" the potions master questioned. "Not that that'll be hard. The entire world will be clamoring after Potter once they find out. I'm sure we'll find somebody to take the brat."

"More than safe, Severus, happy."

_Safe and happy_, Severus though, _easier said than done._

Then there was the second problem; where would they find an individual or family to take Potter in? The whole thing was more complicated than you'd think. They had to Ward the new home, swear in a Secret Keeper and not to mention they had to locate that trustworthy, willing and capable guardian(s) first. But of course, that was the least of their problems; all of this would be difficult enough without the Ministry, media and public getting involved.

"If word of this gets out the Ministry would want custody," Severus noted.

"They won't have him," Madam Pomfrey cried. "Can you imagine what that Millicent Bagnold would do with Harry Potter? The Boy Who Lived? Harry will become propaganda! She'll never escape the publicity. One of the reasons Albus put Harry with the Muggles was to avoid this kind of thing."

"Is there any way of keeping this from the press?"

"I don't know. If we can get the Ministry on our side, the child will never see his name in the paper," said Madam Pomfrey. "But this could be a major opportunity for the Minister to gain public favour. Think, the Boy Who Lived as her own ward…"

"So there is no chance of cooperation from Bagnold?"

"I don't think so."

"You are correct, Poppy. However…"

"However?"

"Albus can be quite persuasive. He's known her for quite a few years and they have worked together in the past."

"Yes, that's true."

"Of course, that depends on whether Bagnold knows in the first place."

"Are you saying that we keep this from entirely under wrap?"

"Depends if Albus thinks Bagnold can be trusted to do what is best for Harry," said Severus skeptically. "Call me pessimistic, but I highly doubt Bagnold would give up such an opportunity for herself and her office."

"Right," Pomfrey said as the two made their way out of the storage room. "Speaking of Albus, where is he anyway? Shouldn't he be here also? This is quite the situation we have."

"Albus and Minerva are seeing to Pottery's relatives. They shouldn't be long."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and turned her attention to Harry.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up slightly at his name being called.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Good boy. Now I need you to take these two potions and then I'll put some salve on those bruises of yours."

As the healer tended to Harry, the hospital doors opened and in walked Dumbledore and McGonagall.

Madam Pomfrey looked up. "Albus, Minerva, I'm glad you're back. I'm afraid I have some distressing news."

o0ooOoo0o

"Abuse? You are certain?"

"Of course I am certain," Madam Pomfrey insisted. "The child is malnourished and looking at his injuries, it's obvious that he's been struck several times recently."

"I see," Dumbledore said solemnly.

"Is Harry okay? He's not hurt bad, is he?" McGonagall asked with concern.

"Well, no, they are not too severe. The child has some bruises on his arms and neck—most definitely from a clenching hand, some bruising on his upper thigh and buttocks, a bump on side of his head and some scraps across his knee," the healer recounted. "The malnutrition is what I'm really worried about. Harry is very thin and weighs little more than half of what the smallest child his age should weigh. If I saw the boy on the street, I'd think he was no more than four years old. He'll need daily doses of vitamins and potions for the better half of a year to recover fully and as to stop his growth stunt."

"Oh my." The headmistress covered her mouth.

"That's the least of our worries," Severus stated and they all turned to him. "What do we do with the boy now?"

"Yes, Severus and I have been talking about what best to do with Harry. It's obvious that he cannot return to the abusive home. And charges will certainly need to be pressed against the Muggles for child abuse. But we have a few problems on our hands."

"The Minister," Severus finished.

"Bagnold," McGonagall repeated sourly, understanding immediately.

"Yes. Bagnold. She will definitely file for custody and will get it, do doubt," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Understandable, just think of the publicity she'll get for this," said McGonagall.

"Not to mention she'll take all the credit," Madam Pomfrey added

"The Minister would take credit for bringing the Muggles to justice, you mean?" Severus asked and Pomfrey nodded in confirmation.

"Not that it matters who gets the credit as long as Harry is safe. But the point is that she'll use Harry for his own endeavors—such _as _taking the credit for saving Harry from further abuse. But she won't end there."

"That woman has an eye for the future, she'll see all possibilities that comes with having Harry Potter under her thumb," Severus added.

"Albus? Don't you think you can convince Bagman to keep this from the press, not to mention try and adopt Harry herself?"

Dumbledore shook his head, also frowning. "I'm not quite sure. You have to remember that both the Minister and her Ministry are looking out for themselves. Even the Wizengamot would see the great benefits Harry would bring them. They too would seek to profit from this."

"So what are we suggesting?" Madam Pomfrey spoke. "That Harry be returned to the Muggles because we can't get Bagnold to comply? That between one abuse and another, that he would be better off with the Muggles?"

"Actually, it's exactly that," Dumbledore said as if it's the simplest thing in the world. "If the abuse is not severe as you say, then it might be best for Harry to remain with his relatives."

"What!" Madam Pomfrey cried out.

"Albus Dumbledore, you can't seriously mean that?" McGonagall said, not quite believing what Dumbledore was suggesting.

"Well…"

Madam Pomfrey stood up. "No, headmaster. I am a healer and I have a responsibility to the welfare my patients. I absolutely forbid it. Harry cannot return to a home where he is abused. Even if I have to adopt him myself."

Severus was angry despite himself. How could Albus even think of sending the boy back? It was true that the abuse as bad as others Severus had witnessed, but abuse was abuse no matter what. And sending a child back to live under such conditions was just plain wrong. It was not like the old wizard not seek out ever option and consider every alternative before coming to a conclusion.

Severus himself won't let that happen. Not that he cared or anything, it was just morals. Yes, contrary to popular belief, he did have morals. Furthermore, Lily's child deserved better. "I must agree with Minerva and Poppy," he told Dumbledore. "Potter will not return to the hands of his abusive family."

Dumbledore looked straight at Severus, delving deep into the potions master's eyes, but it only lasted a moment. But a moment was all it took for Severus to swear on his entire (well, maybe 10%) of his potions store that Albus had…smirked. It was that mischievous smirk the old man had when he had something up his sleeve. Severus did not like that smirk at all, nor that twinkle that glimmered behind his aged eyes.

"There are not many magical families that would over look Harry's last name or use the child to their advantage," Dumbledore continued, seemingly trying to justify his decision. "Harry should be given as normal a childhood as he deserves. Perhaps…"

"A normal childhood, Albus?" McGonagall intercepted. "And is neglect and abuse part of 'normal' childhood?"

"Of course not. I was saying that if I can have another talk with Petunia, alone, perhaps I can get her to…"

"Get her to what Albus? Love the child? Care for him as if he was hers?" the headmistress said forcefully. "You know as well as I how likely that is to happen. That woman hates Harry. She won't change her mind just because you tell her to."

"Harry may not be severely physically abused, but you know that emotional abuse can have bigger ramifications," Madam Pomfrey pointed out. "Harry deserves more than that. That boy…" she said, pointing to Harry, "deserves a caring family and people who loves him!"

Dumbledore put up his hands. "There are questions to be answered yet. We have gone to Petunia and her husband's home and got their side of the story. Now we will need Harry's."

Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall both gave the old wizard their own version of the evil eye.

"Please, nothing has been decided yet, sit down."

The two witches huffed, looked at each other and sat down reluctantly. But their expressions remained firm and said that this conversation was not over by a long shot.

"Incidentally, how were you received?" Severus asked, curious as to how Petunia took to wizards at her door.

"Terribly. That Muggle woman called us 'freaks'."

Severus smirked; he found it amusing to imagine the look on McGonagall's face when they called her that. Minerva may look cool stoic and tough on the inside, but she has the sensitivity of a cat...pun intended. It was really rather easy to offend her.

"Ah, yes, Petunia," Severus recalled. "I remember her, unfortunately, very vividly. Not a very pleasant woman." _No, she's nothing like Lily._

"Harry's relatives claimed that the child ran away," said the headmaster.

McGonagall grew suddenly angry as she remembered the Muggles' words. "They also made it very clear that they dislike the boy and do not wish to have him back, even if he was found."

"You do not believe Potter ran? Severus inquired.

"Nothing is positive yet, Severus," said Dumbledore. "We will need Harry to tell us what happened."

All the adults turned to Harry.

**o0ooOoo0o**

All this time Harry had remained silent; he knew he wasn't supposed to talk when adults were talking. He had a hard time trying to follow what the adults were saying. Harry heard his name brought up several times and thought that they were talking about him. But then everyone kept mentioning this person named Bagnold…and something about adoption. So they weren't talking about him after all? For who would want to adopt him; a horrible, ungrateful liar and a freak to boot?

Harry ducked his head when all of a sudden all eyes were one him. Had he mentioned before how he hated attention? Dudley loved attention because Dudley always had the good kind of attention. But for Harry, attention meant trouble. With so many people looking at him like that, the poor boy believed the worst.

Dumbledore looked at Harry through his half moon glasses and spoke kindly. "Harry, my boy, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, sir," Harry muttered tentatively, his head bowed.

"Don't be frightened, it's alright."

Harry remained silent and nibbled the insides of his lip.

"Can you tell me why you were where Severus found you?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he mumbled so quietly that no one understood.

"Come Harry, it's alright. Just tell us what happened. Can you do that?"

"Um…"

"Potter." Severus snapped.

Harry cringed a little.

"Yes, sir?"

"Answer the headmaster this instant."

Harry bit his lip. _Just tell them what happened and get it over with. Hurry up or they'll get mad. _He didn't want to talk about it—how he got lost and all—fearing that they'd yell at him and call him stupid. But it was an order and he couldn't disobey. "Yes, sir.," Harry muttered. "I…I kind of got lost."

"How, boy?"

"Um…Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon took me and Dudley to the park yesterday. And I was really surprised 'cause they never ever took me to the park with them…" The little boy continued with his tale and by the time he got to the being lost part, he was trying hard not to cry. "…then I noticed that Uncle Vernon wasn't on there anymore. And Aunt Petunia wasn't sitting at the bench either. So I started to panic. I looked everywhere. But I couldn't find them..."

_I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry. Big boys didn't cry, besides, that's a big rule at home and it could be a rule here as well. You're already in more trouble than you've ever been! Don't get yourself in deeper by crying! _Sniffling a bit and blinking back his tears, Harry went on. "…and then it was dark, and all the other kids went home and I was all alone. Then I got really, really scared and I tried to find the house. But then I got lost and tried to get back to the playground…but I couldn't find that either…then I…"

"Enough," Severus intercepted. Harry immediately went silent. "Let me guess, you brilliance somehow carried you to a dark, hidden alley and you so cleverly decided to stay behind a dumpster all night?"

"Um…I guess."

"Idiot."

Harry flushed red, embarrassed. It had seemed like an okay idea at the time; he'd been scared…he was still scared…but only a little bit because boys don't get scared.

"Severus!" McGonagall and Pomfrey admonished at the same time.

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Is that how you became lost child?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded wordlessly.

"Harry, can you tell Poppy where you got those bruises?" Pomfrey asked softly.

The boy bit his lip, knowing he wasn't to tell anyone how his aunt and uncle hit him.

"Potter," Severus began unyieldingly. "I believe Madam Pomfrey asked you a question. I expect you to answer her."

Harry continued to stare at his feet,

Madam Pomfrey took pity on Harry and said. "It's okay, Harry, you don't have to right now…"

But Severus wasn't having it. "No, the sooner we get this over with the better. Answer the question."

"I…I fell," Harry lied, "…by accident."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "The truth, Potter. Where did you get the bruises on your arm and neck, on your legs?"

Harry mumbled something illegible.

"Speak up, boy and stop staring at your feet!" The potions master reached out and hooked a finger under Harry's chin, forcing the boy to look up. "Look at me when I am speaking to you."

"I'm not supposed to tell."

"Did someone hit you?"

Harry bit his lip and shrugged. Severus took that as a yes.

"Who? Your uncle? Your aunt?"

Harry once again just shrugged.

Severus did not relent. "Was it your aunt?"

Harry shook his head.

"Your uncle then?"

Harry nodded in confirmation. "I deserve it though. I was bad," he added quickly.

"What did he hit you with?"

"Just his hand."

"You said you were bad? What did you do to deserve the punishment?"

Harry shrugged.

"Stop shrugging and answer my questions," Severus snapped; Potter was corroding his patience to a dangerous level.

"I took an apple from the kitchen okay! I didn't mean to, I was just hungry," Harry cried, desperately blinking back his tears.

"Why would…" Severus trailed off. He glowered in anger that was not directed at Harry. "Your uncle beat you because you stole an apple from the kitchen?"

"He didn't beat me! He just hit me a few times…" Harry corrected hurriedly. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had warned him not to tell a soul. It was so embarrassing too; he didn't want anyone to know how bad he was. "And I didn't steal it…exactly. I was just…hungry, that's all."

The atmosphere was heavy and somber when Harry said that. The three adults looked at each other as the significance of what Harry said were realized. If Harry's relatives punished him for eating an apple…what other horrible things did they do?

"Harry, how often does your uncle hit you?" McGonagall asked.

"Only when I'm bad." Harry answered evadingly, bowing his head again.

"And how often are you 'bad'?"

Harry sucked his lips inside his mouth. He was bad a lot, though his relatives didn't hit him every time he was bad. They only did it when he'd done something really awful—like take food, or upset Dudley, or did something weird. Harry felt ashamed to answer the question. He really did try to be good, though he had little success. According to his aunt and uncle he was born rotten and that it was something called 'genetics'; that means his mom and dad were bad too.

"I try to be good honest! Don't be mad, please."

Severus rolled his eyes; children were such idiots. "Potter, we did not say you were bad. We asked you how often you are bad enough to render such punishment."

"Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia only hits me when they get really, really angry. Like once every couple of weeks or so. Most of the time, I just get my cupboard and no meals."

"Your cupboard, Harry?" McGonagall asked, frowning.

"Yea, the cupboard under the stairs," Harry told them. "When I'm bad I have to go to my cupboard, and I can't come out until I'm told. They even put a lock on to make sure I don't sneak out at night. It's only for a few days though." The little boy liked his cupboard sometimes and hated it other times. He hated it when had to stay in it for days at a time; it was dark and cramped and boring. Other times, he felt safe in there; nobody bothered him when he was in his cupboard. The cupboard was one of the few things that was his, it was his own little room and Harry created his own little world inside.

_TBC…_


	8. Chapter 7: Something New

**Lost and Found**

**By Hpfanficfan**

**Chapter VII: A Few Home**

McGonagall gasped, Madam Pomfrey put her hands over her mouth and Dumbledore looked both enraged and saddened at the same time.

Severus' face darkened. They had locked the child in a cupboard! For_ days!_ What kind of people locked children in cupboards? His own father used to lock him in his room for sunrise to sundown, but that was one thing…this, this was monstrous.

"They lock you in the cupboard?" The deputy headmistress exclaimed in disbelief.

"For days on end?" Madam Pomfrey finished.

"Aunt Petunia lets me out twice a day to go to the bathroom," Harry explained. "and I have to drink so much water from the tap so that I don't feel thirsty or hungry. The only bad thing is that drinking so much makes me want to go again and I have to beg Aunt Petunia to let me out again, or else…you know." Harry flushed furiously. He couldn't believe what he just said…it was so embarrassing. It was true though, when you had to go, you had to go; both he and his Aunt Petunia learned that the hard way.

Harry remembered a few months ago when he had to stay in the cupboard for three days for breaking the expensive china. Aunt Petunia had refused to let him out of the cupboard no matter how he begged her. She gave him soup the previous night and well…he really had to go but she just yelled at him to hold it in. Then he did the unthinkable…he peed in his pants. Aunt Petunia was furious, more so than she'd gotten in a long time. She had hit him that time and when she told Uncle Vernon what the freak did, he had hit him too.

"What do you mean by 'no meals' child?" Dumbledore finally broke his silence and spoke, quoting Harry from before.

"Oh, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon say that bad boys don't get to eat. So when I'm bad, I get no meals for a day or two."

"A day or two!" Madam Pomfrey looked scandalized, she couldn't imagine a growing boy like Harry not eating for two days. Denying a child food was outrageous, cruel, an entirely barbaric thing to do!

"Harry, much do you get to eat when you're not being punished?"

"I eat once a day and get whatever's left over when Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and Dudley finish eating."

"They only fed you once a day, Potter?" Severus asked frowning. No wonder the brat is so scrawny. Severus knew what kind of person Petunia was, but he'd never think they'd starve a child as punishment. Heck, you couldn't starve an animal for a day or two without being inhuman, let alone a human boy.

"Yes, sir," Harry nodded but added quickly. "But if I'm lucky, they'll let me have some old food."

"They give you spoiled food?"

"They haven't really gone bad, they're just old that's all. When I get really hungry, I sometimes have to sneak some unwanted food and hide it in my cupboard. But I got caught last time and Uncle Vernon hit me," said Harry, sounding dejected as he fumbled the front of his robes.

"One time I didn't get caught and I found a piece of pie in the garbage," the boy perked out of the blue. "And it hadn't spoiled at all because Aunt Petunia just made it the day before. But she said pies are too good for a freak like me and threw it away. I had to be really sneaky and quiet, and I _almost _got caught too-but I got it and it was the best thing I ever had!" Harry finished, sounding sufficiently proud of himself. The six year old did feel bad nicking, but a part of him felt good that he'd managed to outsmart his aunt and uncle.

"Really?" Severus drawled sarcastically, using it to hide his emotions. _Petunia had her own nephew eating out of the garbage? Lily's child had taken garbage from the garbage like some homeless street-rat?_ It was too much to take in. Severus clenched his hands, feeling more furious by every fact Harry revealed.

"Uh huh. It's not really stealing when it's unwanted and thrown away, sir." Harry affirmed, smiling and oblivious to the sarcasm.

In the mean time, Madam Pomfrey looked like she was about to cry. "Oh Harry." She reached out, feeling the need to comfort him. But Harry flinched and shied away from her, his face nervous again. The healer sighed sadly and withdrew her hand.

No one noticed McGonagall until suddenly stood in her chair and burst out in fury. "WHAT? THAT IS IT!" she shouted, pulling out her wand. "Let me at them, Albus, let me at them! I swear, by the time I'm finished with those people, they won't have a taste bud left, much less a stomach!"

Harry cowered away from the furious witch. He hated when people shouted. Uncle Vernon boomed while Aunt Petunia shrieked, but neither sound brought good news.

"Calm down, you crazy cat!" Severus berated.

McGonagall didn't hear him as she continued in a loud, fiercely manner, "They won't get away with this!"

_And she says I need anger management. Bloody woman! _"Who said anything about that? Now will you lower your voice, you're scaring Potter."

"I'm not scared." Harry said bravely, even though he was shaken by McGonagall's outburst.

"Minerva, do not be rash," said the headmaster. "I can assure you that Mr. and Mrs. Dursley will get the justice they deserve."

McGonagall took a deep breath and pursed her lips before sitting down. She turned to Harry. "I'm not going to hurt you child. Nobody will hurt you again. You're okay."

Harry just nodded untrustingly.

The headmaster suddenly shifted from his seat and went down to Harry's level. "I am very sorry Harry," he began to say. "I believed you would be happy there, growing up in a normal life, until you were ready."

Harry looked at the old headmaster. The six year old had no idea what Dumbledore was talking about. _He looks sad. _Harry thought. _I wonder why he looks so sad. And why is he apologizing to me?_

"And there is the blood protection of course, but had I known what was happening…I never believed Petunia would stoop to that level."

"Sir?"

The old wizard let out a tired breathe. "You deserve so much more, Harry."

Harry looked at man in front of him perplexed and confused. He deserved? But he didn't deserve anything; he was ungrateful, and bad, and not normal. And he was an orphan and a burden and…and, well nothing good. He did not deserve anything.

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon say that I'm a burden, and that I should be grateful I get anything at all."

"That is not true, Harry. Do not believe a word of it."

"But I'm an orphan, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon say…"

Severus scoffed, crossing his arms. "You aunt and uncle are idiots, Potter."

Harry gasped and nearly giggled. He'd never heard anyone called his aunt and uncle idiots.

"But..."

"No buts, Potter."

"Every child deserves a full belly, everyday," said the headmistress.

Harry frowned. "But I am not a normal child, I'm a freak. Freaks mustn't get normal food."

"Harry, you are not a freak."

"Am," the boy insisted. "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon say so."

"They are wrong," said Dumbledore. "You, Harry, are a very special child."

"I make weird things happen. And I always do and say the wrong things. And I can never do my chores right or get them done on time. And I always make Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon shout. Dudley is a good boy, everybody likes Dudley. He's not a freak," Harry finished dejectedly, looking to the side and pouting.

"Potter! Eyes on me," Severus said very sternly. Who could blame the child for having such low self-confidence and opinion of himself? Why with the kind of upbringing Potter had, it's a wonder the child was as emotionally stable as he is. Severus couldn't imagine Lily's reaction to her child referring to himself as a freak.

Harry gulped, afraid of what would happen if he disobeyed the temperamental man.

Severus leaned over, looking extremely menacing to the small boy. "Do not let me hear you say that word again. Is that clear?" He said in a low voice and very firmly.

Harry flinched looking at the potions master with wide eyes. "Yes sir."

"You are not a freak. The strange things you refer to are called 'accidental magic'."

Harry cocked his head. "What?"

"Accidental magic, Potter." Severs repeated.

"But…ma…_that'_s not real," Harry stuttered. He had almost said _the m word_, the really bad word. "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon say that there is no such thing."

"No such thing as Magic? Why, Harry, of course there is magic," said McGonagall.

Harry gasped when McGonagall said the word again. He shook his head frantically back and forth. It couldn't be! Magic was not real, not real, not real! Magic was bad; bad bad bad.

"I assure you, child, that magic is as real as you and I," said Dumbledore.

"But…" Harry began. Magic couldn't be real; he'd known that since forever. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were avid about that fact and kindly reminded of him of it ever so often. They instilled in him that magic was evil and bad, and that he was a freak for liking it, just like his mom and dad. But Harry didn't like magic; at least he didn't think so.

"You're parents were magical, Harry."

"Huh?"

"And that makes you a wizard."

"A wizard? But…I'm not a wizard. I…"

"You are a wizard, Potter," Severus interrupted. "and he sooner you accept the fact the better."

"Me? But I'm just Harry. I can't be a…a wizard!" Harry exclaimed. "Wizards are bad! I don't want to be a wizard."

"Wizards are not 'bad'," the potions master sneered, "and you are one whether you like it or not."

"But…but…" Harry's lips trembled.

Dumbledore smiled patiently. "You know when you make strange things happen?"

Harry ducked his head again, feeling ashamed for it.

"That is called accidental magic. It is quite normal, happens to every young witch and wizard."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."Harry muttered.

"Don't worry, Harry," said McGonagall. "You'll learn all about magic once we get you settled down."

Harry frowned as he looked down into his lap. Magic was bad and these strangers were talking about it. Even the nice man in black was talking about it. Did that make them bad people? Were they abnormal just like him? Did he want to stay here with people like him? Or did he want to be normal like his relatives?

One the one hand, he hate this unfamiliar place and these unfamiliar people. One the other hand, the longer he stayed here, the longer he put off seeing _them_. Because if they sent him home, he'd have face Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and boy, were they going to give it to him. Still, if he were home, at least he knows what to expect from his aunt and uncle. Aunt Petunia would scream and pinch his ear and Uncle Vernon would hit him. Then he would be shoved into his cupboard, and he'd be lucky if he didn't bump his head where it still hurt, which always happened when they shoved too hard.

In the end, familiarity won. There was no way of knowing what these strangers were capable of. The man called Severus looked like he could hit just as hard, if not harder than Uncle Vernon and had a temper to match. Suddenly, he was very scared.

"I want to go home!" Harry cried. "Please?"

"Nonsense, Harry" McGonagall began softly. "You won't be going back to those Muggles or my name isn't Minerva McGonagall."

Harry's eyes widened "What? But…but…I'm sorry. I'm sorry please, please don't! I'll be so good, I promise. I'll try real hard. Please don't send me to the orphanage, please!" The boy sobbed.

"Potter! Stop it at once."

But Harry only latched onto Severus' arm and pleaded. "Please, sir. Don't let them take me, please? I'll be a good boy."

"Potter. You are not going to the orphanage."

Harry sniffed. "Really? I'm not going to an orphanage?"

"Of course not."

"Cross your heart and hope to die?"

"Harry?" McGonagall looked lost, having never heard the Muggle expression before.

"Muggle expression, Minerva," Albus salvaged, smiling at Harry. "Yes, Harry. We all cross our hearts, and hope to die. Isn't that right, Severus?"

"Humph," Severus grunted, obviously not agreeing. All he could think of was how seriously moronic the saying was; why would anyone hope to die?

When Harry calmed down enough to rub his eyes he asked. "But…then, where am I going?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he told Harry the good news. "We, Harry, are going to find you a new home."

Harry stared at the old wizard dumbfounded. Again he could not believe his own ears; had he heard right? He had always wanted a new home. Harry could have jumped up and down, he could have bounced off the walls with joy, why he could have…he could have laughed.

But then a horrible thought came to the boy; what if nobody wanted him? What if his new family hated him too? What if the Dursleys were right and he was incapable of being loved or like by anyone? And that the only reason these strangers were sort of nice was because they didn't know how bad he really was. And ones they found out, he would be in so much trouble.

The child turned to Severus with his big green eyes. "A new home?"

Severus met Harry's gaze. Once again he was surprised the boy had turned to him of all people for reassurance. "Correct."

"But…why?"

"Because your aunt and uncle are idiots, that's why and are unfit to look after you. A new family will be found."

Harry looked at Severus in awe. The man called his relatives idiots again _and _promised him a whole new family. "Really sir, a new family…for me?"

"Yes, Potter. Is that not what I just said?"

Harry could not help it as a big grin appeared on his face; it was a genuine smile. The six year old has always hoped that somebody would come and take him away. He'd been wishing for forever for someone to love him and want him. When things got bad with his relatives, Harry would lay in his cupboard and dream of his parents being really alive and coming to fetch him. When he was confined to the cupboard under the stairs for days, he'd imagine it being a humble little bedroom with a real bed, and chests and toys.

It would seem that all his hopes, wishes and dreams have come true, or were about to.

Harry bounced restlessly in his seat. "Really sir? Truly? I'm not going back to my relatives? Honest? You're so nice, thank you so much!"

"Potter, stop hopping and relax!" Severus said sternly. Harry obeyed at once, though it was really hard to sit still when one was so excited. "Now if you are done with the hysterics be silent, the adults need to talk."

"Yes, sir."

Severus took in a deep breath and sighed, amazed at how children could change moods so quickly. Not a minute ago the child had been shy and cowering, now he was jumping for joy. Merlin forbid he have any children!

"Where were we?" asked Severus as he threw Harry one last glare.

"Just on the topic of…" Madam Pomfrey began to answer when she was cut off by a strange rumbling sound.

*Grumble. Rumble grumble*

Harry flushed from his neck to the tip of his ears. His hands flew to his stomach and he clenched it, willing it stop rumbling. His stomach, however, had a mind of its own and right now it demanded food.

Harry bowed his head as he felt the adults stare at him.

"Harry, how thoughtless of me, you must be hungry."

"No ma'am, it's okay." Harry muttered. _Shut up stupid stomach! _ _You're going to wreck everything!_ _They're going to get a new family for me, didn't cha hear? _He had to show these people that he wasn't a demanding little burden. "I'm not really hungry, honestly."

"You must be. When was the last time you ate?"

"I…I'm not…you don't have to. You don't have to go through all the trouble ma'am, sir. I'm really not hungry at all," Harry insisted. His words were shot when his wayward stomach rumbled again, even more demanding this second time around.

*GROOWWWLLLL*

_Stop stop! You are not hungry! Stop all that fuss right now!_ Harry told his stomach, beseeching it to stop all its noise.

"Nonsense. You certainly sound hungry to me," said Pomfrey and instantly ordered a light meal and warm milk for Harry.

"You eat up now," Madam Pomfrey urged. "You may have more in a few hours."

Harry looked at the plate of food in front of him. Was he really allowed to eat all this nice stuff? The boy looked nervously around at the adults, who were staring at him expectantly. Would they be like his relatives and slap his hand the minute he touched the fork? How is he suppose to eat with everyone looking?

Severus stood up from his seat. "I think we shall leave Potter alone to finish his meal. After all, how is the boy supposed to eat with all of us staring at him like vultures?"

Harry smiled a little. The tall dark man understood him. He was nice.

So the small group went to Madam Pomfrey's office and left Harry to finish his wonderful breakfast in peace.

oo0o()o0oo

In Madam Pomfrey's office, the trio got straight to the point.

"Albus? Do you still intend to send Harry back?" Madam Pomfrey asked at once.

"The beat him, Albus! Starved him and had him believe he is worthless. A freak! Honestly, have they no shame?"

"Of course he is not going back," Dumbledore said, shaking his head solemnly. "You were right Minerva, it was mistake leaving Harry with Petunia."

"What is done is done," said Severus. "We need to focus on what to _do._"

"Yes. The Dursleys will be dealt with in due time, but first we must find Harry a suitable guardian."

"And who is the unlucky individual you have in mind?"

"Ah, there are a few…" Dumbledore paused a while and brought his hand to stroke his long grey beard. "The Diggorys are a nice family—good, decent, respected people. They have a young one of their own; Cedric is only a few years older than Harry," he suggested. "I'm sure Harry would love a big brother who doesn't push him around."

"Are you sure, Albus? Harry might feel neglected in their home, though I'm confident they won't do so intentionally," said McGonagall and she went on to explain. "But Mr and Mrs. Diggory are as you say, decent people, but they are very fond of their own son and may be biased toward him. I never heard of them even considering a second child."

"Now that I think about it, you are absolutely right, Minerva." Dumbledore said a bit too cheerfully. Suspicious if you asked Severus. "Amelia Bones and her husband are good people," Dumbledore continued. "Amelia is raising her niece.. I do believe that Susan is the same age as Harry. They would get along well."

"Isn't she on the Wizengamot?"

"Not to mention a favourite to lead the Department of Magical Law Enforcement once Burken retires," Severus added with sarcasm and continued. "Can we trust her?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Amelia is one of the few persons I do trust in the Ministry."

"What about the Weasleys?" Severus asked. Merlin forbid they have any _more _children. He hate to admit that they were a decent group of people and were trustworthy enough. Severus knew Molly personally and knew that she was a wonderful and capable mother.

"No," McGonagall rejected the suggestion immediately. "Arthur and Molly Wealsey would be happy to take Harry in of course. But they have their hands busy with seven children. Bill is sixteen and young Ginny is only five."

On second thought, Severus had to agree with her. The Weasley children were eccentric little hooligans the whole lot of them. Potter was shy and vulnerable. They played rough, those terrors would walk all over the poor boy…no, they would trample the boy and not even notice. What's more, the seven Weasley kids were constantly clamoring and fighting like lions for attention. For an abused child with low self-esteem and security issues, being in a family with so much competition would not be the best.

Dumbledore smiled. "Would one of you would like the honour?" He looked at his three employees individually, his eyes twinkling again.

"You know I cannot, Albus. What with being the deputy headmistress, head of house and transfiguration teacher, there is no way I can care for an abused six year old boy. Harry deserves more. Besides, I am way too old."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "I would love to but I'm afraid I cannot. I am a nurse, not a mother."

"Not to worry, I actually had someone else in mind altogether," said Dumbledore smirking as his gaze fell on Severus. McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey followed suit.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Severus did not like the look Dumbledore was giving him, not one bit.

_TBC..._


	9. Chapter 8: Home Sweet Home

**Lost and Found**

**By Hpfanficfan**

**Chapter 8: Home Sweet Home**

"I object, Albus."

"Severus."

"No, absolutely not!"

"Now Severus."

"Do not 'now' me. Have you finally gone mad?" Severus objected, his voice raising several decibels.

"Calm down, young man!" McGonagall chided, frowning at Severus's lack of respect. She had to agree with him at some level though; was it really wise to appoint Severus as guardian of Harry? It was not that she did not trust her colleague, but he may not be the best among the available candidates.

Severus ignored her. "I am in no position to raise a child."

"I think you would do splendidly," Dumbledore said encouragingly, taking pleasurable sip from his hot tea.

"Splendid? Splendid! When have I ever been 'splendid' around miniature, half grown little boys?"

"Severus, it can't be helped."

"And why not? He is the Boy-Who-Lived. Surely you can find a suitable guardian somewhere?"

Dumbledore smiled "But I have."

Severus's face lit up with hope, but only for a moment. "Other than me!"

"Then I'm afraid not."

"What do you mean no? You have not even looked."

"Understand the complexity of the situation, dear boy. There are few in this world that would give Harry Potter a normal upraising. That much the child deserves."

Severus had to agree with the headmaster on that point. You'd be hard put to find anyone who wouldn't spoil the boy rotten. But _him?_ What in the world was Albus thinking putting Potter into _his_ care? His aversion to children stemmed an aversion to people in general; his aversion to Potter was much stronger than that.

"Albus, perhaps Severus is right. Now, we all know that he has experience with children…" to say that Severus had experience with children was an understatement and depending on how you look at it, both correct and incorrect. First of all, Severus had the best experience with unruly, naughty and ill-mannered children. His ability turn these kids into obedient and well behaved boys and girls in as little as a single detention, was legendary. Severus knew how to keep children in line…and that's pretty much about it. Everyone knew that raising a child required both discipline and care. McGonagal had no doubt that Severus would educate Harry accordingly; it was the caring part she worried about. "…however, he is more familiar with _teaching_ and _advising_ than _parenting._"

Madam Pomfrey nodded in agreement.

"Minerva, you are absolutely right," said Severus. "Albus, what makes you think that _I_ can give Potter a normal upraising? I, unlike the rest of this world, will not love or dolt him or shower him with hugs and kisses. In case you have forgotten. He is the son of James Potter, who tormented and plagued my Hogwarts years as much as the Dark Lord had haunted my adulthood!"

"Excellent hyperbole, Severus," Dumbledore commended. "But there is no need to exaggerate to such an extent. The Marauders may have been a rowdy bunch, but there is not a dark streak in any of them."

"You failed to remember Black."

"Events surrounding Sirius Black were indeed unfortunate. His entire family supported Voldemort. I regret not being able to help the boy when I could."

Severus snorted. "You couldn't have helped him. No one could have helped that mad man."

Dumbledore sighed. "Let's not get off topic. As I was saying, James Potter might have been boisterous, but Harry and his father are not one."

"Like father like son," Severus quoted.

"And the apple never falls far from the tree, but why are we comparing ourselves to apples anyway?"

Severus was not amused by Dumbledore's humour.

"Potter will not be safe with me."

"You will not mistreat him, Severus."

"Define mistreat."

McGonagall snapped to attention at the word 'mistreat'. "Severus Snape, if you lay one hand on the boy!"

"Minerva. As much as I dislike Potter, you know I would not raise my hand to any child! With that said, there are more than one ways to mistreat a child. He will be as happy with me as he is with his Muggle relatives."

"Oh, you don't know that."

"But I do know, Albus. In addition, I will not have Potter ruin my life like his father had!" Severus continued to plead his case. "Your good intentions will ruin the both of us forever!"

"Melodramatics does not suit you."

"I am not being melodramatic!"

Dumbledore gave Severus a look over his spectacles. "You are a serpent."

"What? What does that have to do with anything?" Severus looked strangely at Dumbledore.

"Snakes are sly and they always have something to hide."

"Away with your riddles, Albus. Speak plainly like you were born in this century," said Severus, momentarily forgetting that his mentor was not in fact born in the 20th century.

"Forgive me, my boy. I am old."

Severus snorted. "Prehistoric is more accurate."

"Severus!" McGonagall admonished but Dumbledore only chuckled.

"Touché"

A light bulb lit up in Severus's head as he was struck by a wave on insight. "You are right, you know. I am a snake," he replied with an air of smugness. "You should not trust me with Potter. Do you not understand the absolute loathing I have for that boy?""

Dumbledore shook his head. "I think you hide your kindness..."

Severus thinned his lips and spoke after a moment's pause. "I have no kindness."

"…and your ability to love."

Severus' eyes narrowed and darkened; black as oil in contrast to Dumbledore's soft expression. "Love?" he spat. "Love has brought me nothing but misery and suffering."

His colleagues looked at him sadly.

"Severus, I have faith that you will do wonderful things."

The scowl of Severus' face lingered. "Much like the 'wonderful' things I have done in the past?"

"No, much like the wonderful things you shall do in the future."

"A seer now, are you Albus?"

"No, not a seer. Only a teller of fortune."

Now this had Severus even more confused.

"A teller of fortune?"

"Yes. Good fortune lies ahead for you and young Harry. I know it."

"You are being deliberately cryptic, aren't you, Albus?"

Dumbledore took another sip of his tea and shrugged.

"Good fortune shall indeed lie ahead," Severus began but added quickly. "_If_ Potter and I remain _far, far_ away from one another."

"Don't be such a pessimist."

"I am not being pessimistic, I am being realistic. Albus, please, I do not have the patience nor the experience needed to care for a dog, let a long a child."

"Do not underestimate yourself, Severus," said Dumbledore confidently. "You are capable of much more than you think. Besides, you are a half-blood."

Severus asked Dumbledore what his point was; what did being a half-blood have anything to do with raising Potter?

"Well, Harry has been raised Muggle. And a guardian with knowledge about Muggle things will help him adjust. His whole world has just been flipped upside down, inside out and backwards; Harry will be much more relaxed if his guardian actually understand what he is talking about." Dumbledore explained.

Severus dismissed the headmaster's concern. "Children adapt quickly, it is one of few things good about them. I am sure Potter will do just as well with a pure-blood family who knows nothing about Muggles. After all, the Muggleborn first year adjust within a couple of weeks."

"A bit of Muggle knowledge would not hurt," the old wizard replied.

"You realize that I am not the only wizard in Britain with 'a bit of Muggle knowledge?"

"Enough, Severus, there has been too much talk and not enough action. Know that I cannot force you to do this, it is your decision to make." Dumbledore gazed intently at the potions master.

"I won't do it. It is best for both myself and the boy if I do not so much as talk with him."

"Remember your vow."

Severus lifted his head and locked eyes with his mentor. "I have never forgotten my vow. However, I must point out that I vowed to protect Lily's son and watch over him, _not _to have him living under my roof for the next decade!"

"You did. And now circumstances require you to take him under your wing, in order to protect him."

"You cannot make me to do this!" Severus yelled.

Dumbledore answered somberly with a simple, "No, I cannot."

The potions master pressed his lips together and furrowed his eyebrows. He kept his eyes on Dumbledore for awhile before shifting them away. He should have known from the beginning that there was no way out of this. Dumbledore's excellent methods of persuasion and talent for forcing people's hands won again.

"What will you have me do?"

"Raise the child; teach him, guide him and care for him. Make him into a man, but do not forget that he is still a boy."

"You won't have to do it alone of course. I will most likely be his Head of House in years to come and…"

"Minerva, please. If I am to raise Potter, I'll have him in Hufflepuff before he goes near Gryffindor. Alas, he will be in Slytherin if I have anything to do with it."

"A Potter in Slytherin? Why I never heard of such a thing."

"If Severus has his way, you will hear and see of it very soon, Minerva," said Dumbledore as he turned back to Severus. Even as the headmaster said those words, the somber mood lifted from the room.

"You will not regret your decision, Severus. You will see."

"I'm sure Arthur and Molly will be glad to give you advice and babysit when you are busy," said McGonagall.

"Indeed, my boy. You won't have to raise Harry alone. You have all the help you shall need."

"I will have to adopt him won't I?" Severus asked even though he knew the answer already; somehow they needed to secure a blood adoption without the ministry knowing. When that is done, not even the highest of officials could do anything about it. Blood magic is ancient, strong and indisputable.

"Yes, a blood adoption, the sooner the better." Dumbledore answered.

Severus huffed deeply and threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine, fine! Have it your way. But do not blame me if this turns into a train wreck and Potter ends up more damaged than he already is."

Dumbledore clapped his hands together and said. "It is settled then. We have found Harry his new home."

oooOoOooo

Minerva McGongall expressed her concern with Albus as soon as Severus left the room. She knew too well just how Severus felt about the Potter family. Her former student and current colleague held a grudge unrivaled by anyone she had ever known. Under such circumstances, was it wise to leave Harry with Severus? Furthermore, everyone who knew Severus Snape knew that he had a knack for making children cry as he stared them into submission. While it was true that Severus had never and likely will never hit a child, many in the student body would swear otherwise. Apparently, the potions professor also had a knack for looking so livid that the younger students feared for their very lives. The fact that he regularly threaten to turn them into potion ingredients does not help one bit. Snape was a name that garnered more fear than respect.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing, Albus?"

"Leaving Harry with his Muggle relatives was a mistake, the kind I will not make again. However, I did not know Mr. and Mrs. Dursley as well as I know Severus. He will not let harm come to the child. I think that in time, he will come to care for Harry very much," said Dumbledore confidently and he leaned back into his chair.

"How can you be sure that this is the best thing to do?" asked Madam Pomfrey, being a bit skeptical herself.

"Life has been hard on both of them. Severus will soon realize that he needs Harry as much as the child needs him."

oooOoOooo

Today is Wednesday, August the 23, 1986 and today is turning out to be the worst day in Severus' life. Bar none. It was more terrible than all his days in Hogwarts, all his days in service of the Dark Lord and all his days forced to teach bunches of brainless dunderheads – put together! Severus was one grumpy man.

"Potter, are you finished with your food?" he grumbled as he stalked back into the hospital room.

"Yes, sir. It was the best ever, thank you very much," Harry thanked politely, looking up at Severus as the man approached.

The potions master nodded. _Well, at least he has some manners. I wonder how long that will last._

"Get dressed, Potter," Severus commanded and handed Harry the clean clothes he retrieved from a house-elf just a moment ago.

"Thank you," Harry said again, and took his clothes and placed them on the bed. The boy quickly started on the buttons of the robes, getting them out of their holes one by one. But the small hands struggled with that. Normally, he didn't use the buttons but the magic had made the buttons do up by themselves and now he couldn't get them undone. The more time he took, the more frustrated he got and the more frustrated he got, the more he fumbled. Harry sneaked a glance up at Severus, who had his arms folded and was tapping his fingers on his arm.

Severus glared impatiently as Harry struggled. "Hurry up, I do not have all day."

"Sorry."

After another minute, Severus had enough of waiting. He pushed Harry's hands away and undid the rest of the buttons himself. Harry bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, but neither the insult nor the slap he expected came.

"Sorry," Harry murmured again.

"Stand up," Severus ordered and without waiting for Harry to do so, pulled the boy onto his feet.

"Arms up," he ordered again and lifted Harry's arms into the air. With one swift tug, the robe came off leaving Harry in his undies. Harry kept his arms in the air and wiggled his toes while Severus grabbed the oversized shirt and looped Harry's head through the top, then proceeded to pull Harry's arm through the sleeves. It was a good thing the shirt was so large, because Severus had a hard time getting Harry into it, having never dressed anyone but himself.

Harry just stood there and let himself be maneuvered into the shirt. He had been dressing himself for ages; Aunt Petunia had stopped helping him when he was four. After that, Harry could only watch his aunt fuss over Dudley. It was nice having someone dress him and even though Severus wasn't exactly gentle, Harry didn't complain.

"Put on your shoes."

Harry obeyed and slipped his feet into Dudley's old sneakers. After putting on his shoes, Harry looked up expecting more instructions. Severus's mouth twitched as he stared at the oversized shirt with distaste. The bloody thing looked like a potato sack over the scrawny boy. In an instant he pulled out his wand and cast the same spell Madam Pomfrey used, and the shirt shrank to fit Harry.

Harry wasn't expecting that at all and couldn't help but let out a whimper and cringe as the fabric moved around him.

"Follow, Potter," and with that, the potions master headed towards the door with great, long strides. The pair made their way up the hall, going back to the headmaster's office to use the floo. Harry stared at the gargoyle statue once more as it lifted them up to the office.

oooOoOooo

"Where are we going, sir?" the boy finally gathered up enough courage to ask.

"Prince Manor," Severus replied grumpily.

"What's that?"

"My home."

"Your home? I…I'm really not going back to my relatives?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because," Severus answered briskly.

Harry frowned. "Because why?"

"Because I said so, now be quiet," Severus said on the very edge of raising his voice, but by some miracle he held it in.

"Sorry," Harry muttered faintly.

Severus signed as he grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"You are being removed from the Dursley's custody because they have been deemed unfit to raise you."

"Huh?"

"They are inadequate guardians. The inappropriate treatment of a child in their care will have severe consequences. They will pay dearly if I have anything to do with it."

"Oh…okay," Harry muttered, not really understanding.

"Where would I go now? An orphanage? Please don't send me there. Uncle Vernon says only bad boys get sent there. I'm not bad, I'm good I swear! I'll be the best boy in the world. I won't cause any trouble, I can do lots of chores, I won't eat very much and I don't take up much space. I won't get lost again, either!" Harry babbled, swearing how he'd stay out of sight and out of the way.

Severus shook his head. "What did I just say? We are returning to my home. It was not your fault you got lost. Don't you understand anything? You relatives abandoned you. They left you alone at that park and had no intentions of returning."

"But…"

"They do not want you any longer. They have no wish for you to live with them," he finished bluntly.

Harry dropped his eyes to the ground and blinked back tears. "Oh…" He knew his relatives did not want him or liked him; they did not even want the neighbours to like him. From time to time, he would pretend that they did love him, if only he could be a good boy and not a freak. Hearing this reality made it hit hard for Harry; he wanted so much to be wanted.

"No more questions," said Severus and he guided Harry to stand in front of him inside the fireplace. Harry clung to Severus's arm, still frightened of the green flames that did not burn. In a flash, they were gone.

oooOoOooo

A floo, an apparition and far away from Hogwarts, the odd pair appeared in the middle of a moor. In the distance was a great mansion. It lay atop a hill, ancient and esteemed.

Severus led Harry into the direction of the house; the estate, passed down through generations of Princes stood on its foundations as proud as Severus remembered. It has been a long time since he'd visited the home of his late mother.

Severus had spent five years in this house before his father made them move away to Spinners End. The few memories of this place made it more of a home to him than the depressing atmosphere at Spinners End ever did. The potions master sighed; he had not planned on visiting the manor any time soon. It brought back certain memories he was not ready to confront.

However, the dark and dingy place at Spinners End was no place to raise a boy.

Muttering a string on incantations, Severus disabled the wards and began the trek home.

Beside him, Harry patted along, looking straight down at his feet as they took one step after another. "Why don't they want me? Is it because I'm bad?" he asked in a voice so small, only the alert ears of a spy and professor could have heard. A displeased expression spread across the potion master's face. He was not accustomed to saying anything nice and began uncertainly.

"No. You are not bad," the austere wizard answered as he led Harry across the moor. The more he thought of the Muggles and how they treated the child, the more he wanted to tar and feather them. Severus suddenly stopped and turned Harry to face him. "Listen to me and listen good. They do not want you because they are a group of blind bigots so vile and depraved they would lock a child in a cupboard and starve him. They are the despicable creatures who were cruel enough to abandon a six year old boy at the park and let him fend for himself. What they did was inexcusable, not to mention illegal. You have done nothing wrong or bad, a child is never responsible for any harm done to them by an adult. Do you understand?"

Harry chewed on his lip. "Um…yes?"

"Even if you disobeyed or broke the rules, your relatives certainly had no right to do what they did."

Harry simply nodded.

Severus shook his head as he started walking again. There would be time for talk and healing later.

"At any rate, you are not going back. They cannot hurt you anymore."

"Am I really going home with you?"

"Yes," Severus confirmed again.

"I'd like that," said Harry quietly.

Severus gave no hint that he had heard.

The pair was almost at half way to the front gates when Harry stopped dead in his tracks and looked up uncertainly.

"So...that means you want me right?"

Caught off guard by the unexpected question, Severus almost answered without thinking; no. The word was on the tip of his tongue and the cold man nearly spilled everything that he wanted to say, out of pure frustration with the entire situation. _No. I do not want you. I never want you. I hated your father and I hate you. I would be better off without you. I do not want to see you. I do not even want to teach you, let alone raise you. You were your relative's burden, and now you are mine. If I had my way, you would not be here at all…_but Severus said none of those things. Instead, he said the only thing he could;

"Yes."

Harry smiled brightly all the way to his eyes. He could hardly believe it; finally, someone who wanted him.

Severus looked away. Lashed with awkward emotions he hardly recognized, he wanted to lock himself in his bedroom and do some serious thinking, perhaps over a bottle of whiskey. Alas, he had to get the brat settled first and probably won't have any time to himself until nightfall.

"So…you are my new uncle?" Harry asked.

"No, don't be ridiculous," Severus answered automatically.

"Sorry."

Severus groaned. He really had no idea why he felt a need to reassure Harry. "I am not your uncle, silly boy. I…"

What was he exactly, Severus wondered; a guardian? Caretaker? Custodian? Parent? Father? NO! Definitely not that last one blood magic or no.

Truly, it wasn't that Severus found the particular position of being Harry's father repugnant or anything. It was the very thought of him being a 'father' made him shiver. The idea scared him more than anything else. Becoming a _father_ would be a daunting thing for any individual but Severus disliked children all together. Besides, how could he be a decent father when his own had been indifferent and neglectful?

"I am your guardian," finally Severus answered.

"Guardian? Is that like…you know, like a dad, maybe?" Harry asked hoping against hope that the answer was yes.

"No!" Severus replied in objection.

Harry flinched, his face fell and he looked away dejectedly.

Severus felt guilty to have raised his voice. It was a bad sign, he realized- for he never before felt guilty for raising his voice to nosy little boys. They walked again for awhile. Harry fidgeted his fingers while Severus stared determinedly ahead at the front gates. The potions master knew he could not stay in denial forever. Especially after the adoption, he would be in law, in magic and in blood, Harry's…dad_._

Severus struggled to come to grips with his feelings as he began to come to his senses. Anyone could become a father, but not everyone would make a good one. Certainly, he was not 'dad' material. He would try though, because now Harry was his responsibility and he would not go back on his word. No matter how much he wanted to vent his anger, Severus refused to make a child pay for his dead father's sins.

He would take care of Harry, for Lily's sake if no one else's.

"I am…something…of the sort," the wizard said.

"Like a parent, maybe?"

"Perhaps."

Harry looked up to stare at Severus and nearly tripped over his own feet.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Harry ducked his head and continued to grin ear to ear.

The two walked across the threshold of the bronze gates and headed down the cobbler road, which was banked on both sides by overgrowth of grass, weeds and unkempt bushes. The flowerbeds that Severus's mother loved to tend to could no longer be called flowerbeds – they were more like weed heaven. At the end of the narrow road was a manor as great as any owned by wizard or Muggle.

Severus groaned silently.

The reputed potions master, being quite the introvert, paled at the prospect of purchasing children's things. Too bad he couldn't just put the boy in a crate like a puppy when he went out – no, that was a heinous thought. But to be seen with a six year old alongside him would be a catastrophic blow to his reputation. His regular shops were out of the question; the shopkeepers would ask him no end of questions.

Less of a crisis; he has to purchase new clothes, books, supplies, food and…other bloody things children need. What did little boys need anyway? The potions master had a decent salary as Hogwarts professor and private brewer, but Potter would no doubt make a decent dent in his vault in Gringotts. To make things worse, thought Severus, the boy would want train sets, toy brooms, trinkets, treats, chocolate ice cream and the newest gadgets from Zonkos. Well, he be damned if he let Potter have anything more than a couple of educational games and desert once a month.

"What should I call you?" Harry asked, looking up at the emotionless face of Severus.

The professor snapped out of his thoughts. He had to admit that he didn't quite know the answer to that question. The brat can't call him sir or professor everyday for the rest of his life, Severus said silently to himself. _Can't have him calling me Snape; it would alarmingly disrespectful coming out of a Potter's mouth. Severus? No, nono, also disrespectful. Father? What? No, no, no! Do away with that thought right this minute! The child will not be calling me father, dad, daddy, papa or any variations of that word. Merlin forbid it!_

_Then, what should he call you?_

"Mr. Snape for now."

"Ok," Harry agreed. "What's your first name again Mr. Snape?"

"Severus."

Sevus?" Harry copied.

"Sev-ER-rus!" Severus repeated, a tad put off.

Harry scrounged his nose up just a little. He didn't really notice before, but it was a really strange name. "That's a weird name," he said.

Severus staggered. How dare Potter say or even _think _his name was 'weird'!

"It is not a _weird _name, Potter! It is a perfectly normal name," Severus announced with dignity, looking down at the short little person beside him.

"But I like it," Harry smiled.

The potions master rolled his eyes. Did it look like he cared?

"Do you like my name?"

"What?"

"Do you like my name, sir?"

"I…" _No, I do not like your name. What on earth was Lily thinking when she gave her child a name that translated to 'an excess amount of hair'? This was most likely James Potter's doing. _"It is fine," the potions master grunted.

Harry beamed.

Severus pretended that he didn't feel anything and scoffed instead.

oooOoOooo

Harry smiled; someone had finally came and taken him away from his awful relatives. He finally have the new family he'd always wanted; even though it's only one person if was enough. He was nervous and anxious and uncertain, but so far, the man had been nicer than Uncle Vernon. He even said that he was something like a parent, Harry had always wanted one of those. The little boy slinked his tiny fingers into Severus' rough hands. This gesture that Severus found uncomfortable with now would be a familiar and welcomed one in a future soon to be.

When the pair arrived before the front doors, Harry inclined his head to look at the strange designs decorating the doors. He watched as Severus pressed his hand against the wood and the doors swung open by themselves – like … magic.

oooOoOooo

Severus, for the first time in decades, stepped inside his mother's home. The place was grimy and dusty, having not received maintenance for so long.

_Well, home sweet home._

The End


End file.
